The Knights of Opara: Prodigy of the Realms
by M. B. Carver
Summary: The seven realms of Opara has been ruled over by Salem and her Legion of Grimm, taking over all the Kingdoms and overthrowing their rulers. But deep in the Realm of Beacon, a girl named Pyrrha is rescued from an attack on her village by a forgotten Knight named Qrow, who trains her to be a Knight of the Seven Realms and restore balance to the Realms of Opara.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Empress Salem sat revealing over her throne, gazing out over the canopy of her throne room. Beyond the walls of her Palace, the barren lands that burned from battle. Planted with the weapons of armies who had fallen to her magic. The doors to the throne room came opened with a thunderous sound as General Mercury and Emerald and his best knights came fourth. Shoving passed the two, the Sorcerers apprentice, Cinder came forward. She came before her Empress and then bowed before her.

"My Empress." Cinder said.

"We bid you great tidings."

Salem twirled her finger which caused her throne to turn and face the inside of her throne room, She glanced down at her Apprentice, Generals and their knights with her shimmering green eyes of Empress. Her stare as cold and bare as as the winters of the Sixth Realm.

"Speak of your efforts." Salem said.

"We have successfully taken the Kingdom of Ataria." Mercury said.

"Their armies and walls have fallen and we have taken the Queen."

Salem grinned.

"Perfect." she said.

"Bring her in."

The General nodded. He stood up and looked back to the doorway. Two of his Guards walked into the room as they dragged the Queen inside. They came before the Empress and threw the women before her feet. The Queen, elder and feeble looked up at Cinder, who grinned as wicked and nefarious as the blackened magic that she wields.

"Your majesty," Salem said, mockingly.

"It has been so long. And time looks to have been unkind to you then it has for me."

The queen got to her feet as she stared at Salem without a hint of fear to deter her gaze.

"To think that long ago, I was the one bowing before you. And now, it is you who bows before me."

"It is you that time has been unkind." The Queen said.

"You once were the wielder of great power. And now that power has corrupted you."

Salem smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You can spare me, your highness." She said.

"I grow tire of your lecturing."

The Empress rose from her throne and walked down the steps.

"There is only one thing I want from you."

She came before the queen and brought her hand up to her neck, seizing her by her throat. The queen gasped, struggling from the lack of air. Suddenly, she saw Salem's eyes glow a bright green. She suddenly felt her magic leaving her body. The queen slowly felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

Salem closed her eyes, feeling the essence enter and surged through her body. Before long, she had absorbed the last of the Queen's power and released her hold over her. The Queen fell before her. Slowly she tried leaning off the ground but she had little strength with the loss of her powers.

She looked up at the sorceress and watched as the magic that was once passed her, flare from Cinder's body. Slowly the blue essence changed into the witch's magic.

"All the magic of a thousand kingdoms." Salem said.

"Wasted on those who fear to even use the power that has been passed down to them."

"You… are not worthy of these powers." The Queen said.

"Worthy are those who don't understand the potential." Salem insisted.

She turned back and started climbing the steps of her throne.

"I am the Realm's salvation. I have brought order to where the Knights and all the rulers of the realm could not."

"You are not fit to speak of the knights." The Queen said.

"Akara was who brought great peace to the realms…."

Salem turned and reached out her hand to the Queen. She was wrapped in a light green glow and lifted off the ground.

"Do not speak that name in my presence." She said.

The queen stared down the Empress.

"You will never win." The Queen said.

"I have foreseen the future and your Empire will never rein over the Realms forever."

Salem peered curiously to the elder women.

"The Knights of the Realms shall return." The Queen warned.

"And there will be one that will rise to take Akara's place."

Salem glared with rage. She pulled the queen toward her.

"Show me!"

She stared into the eyes of the now feeble old women. Suddenly there came several flashes as her sights bared witnesses of the foreseeable future. Salem widened her eyes as the visions revealed all. There was village in a land covered with forest and mountains. It then changed to a girl with long red hair running in the fields. It then changed to a young woman with the same hair color, wielding a sword and shield, fighting against her legion of Grimms. She was suddenly joined by other Knights who fought alongside her. They were all there. The Knights of whom she had long vanquished. She stared in horror of the vision before turning away.

Salem faced away for a time, contemplating all that she had seen. She then looked back at the queen.

"What else did you see?!" She said.

"What else did you see?!"

"That is all that was revealed to me." The Queen said.

Salem glared once more. She blasted her with a surge of her magic, turning her to ash. Salem came up before her.

"My Empress?" Cinder said as he came before her.

"What did you see?"

Salem was silent. She glanced to her two Generals.

"The Knights." She said, abruptly.

"The Knights of the Realms."

"What?!" Mercury said.

"That's impossible." Emerald said.

Salem turned and walked up the steps of her throne.

"The Queen was right." She said.

She set down, her thoughts lingering over the future which she had seen.

"The Knights of the Realm may yet return."

"So what do we do now?" Cinder said.

Salem thought about the visions which she has witnessed. The Queen had said that one would rise to take the place of Akara. And with those words, she then recalled the vision of the girl in the fields. Was it this child which the Queen spoke off that would be the downfall of her Empire?

Salem was one to have bear witness to visions of the future before. She knew not to question them for what they reveal was to be the truth.

"Visions may tell of the future," Salem said.

Salem held out her hand, igniting a ball of purple flame over the palm of her hand.

"But even the future can be changed."

**(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please comment and review!)**


	2. A Knight's Promise

** Chapter 1: A Knight's Promise**

General Lukas stood at attention on the bridge of the Phoenix. Staring out through the view port as he peered out over the ship. He observed the crew hard at work repairing the damage the ship had sustained in battle. And though the months of war were now behind them, he knew the time of peace would not last.

They had been battling the Grimm for months now and had pushed them back to the Realm's bridge. The Grimm had retreated once more to the Sea of Stars. Though many knights of the Realm were lost, it was nonetheless a victory. But it like King Ozpin.

No victory over the Grimm could convince him of peace. Not until Salem's Empire had been over thrown.

As of late, the Grimm attacks were getting worse. The alliance of the realm's Kingdoms have been in deep struggle. Salem has spread the Grimm's forces across the realms and the Sea of stars. The fifth realm had already fallen to them and the Grimm had captured their Queen. General Ironwood of the Kingdom of Atlas in talks of pulling his forces back to protect their realm.

The King ordered he return to his family in the mountains. Take the time to rest for whatever time they had.

Family.

He had not seen them in the months he had been away. His dearly beloved wife. Their beautiful young daughter. But the Oath he took to King Ozpin to defend the realms against Salem far exceeded his own desires.

"General Lukas?"

LuKas looked back. He saw the Captain of the ship standing at attention behind him. He was a man of his mid thirties with brown hair, wearing a light grey uniform with the rank of Captain across his right breast.

"Captain," Lukas greeted, turning to face him.

"How are the repairs coming along?"

"They are proceeding ahead of schedule, General," The captain reported.

"The Phoenix should be back to full functionality after we arrive."

Lukas nodded his head.

"Excellent work, Captain," he said with anticipation.

"Carry on. We'll need her in good shape when we are called back to the war."

The Captain nodded his head. He turned and walked back, passing by another of Beacons Royal Guards. The knight came up to Lukas. He was a man no older then him, with light blonde hair, a small goatee over his chin and wearing silver armor over his long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"General Lukas." he said, nodding his head.

"Zak." Lukas greeted back.

Zak came up beside the General.

"You know, everyone's down below celebrating." Zak said, nodding back toward the lift behind them.

"It's as Ozpin said," Lukas insisted.

"This was no victory against Salem. It's merely borrowed time. There is no victory until her Empire has been overthrown."

"I think you've been around Ozpin too much," Zak said, padding his friend on the shoulder.

Zak looked out over the ship.

"I still can't believe we're finally going home," He said.

"Has it really been that long?"

"It's hard to say at this point." Lukas said.

Lukas narrowed his head. He could hardly recall a single memory of his own wife or daughter. The years they spent fighting the Grimm, they had been gone for so long. Even when they thought they had driven them off, the Grimm would return in greater force. Or they would be called by one of the other Realms. There were only few times such as this, when the realm could be given a time of peace, that they could see their families again.

But even then, the time spent with them was short as they would be called back by Ozpin. He wondered just how long would it be before the grim return to their realm.

"I mean, I still think about them." Zak said.

"My family. But with all the fighting and stuff, I can barely remember a time I was ever with them."

"I haven't thought of Amara or Pyrrha in so long," Lukas said, glancing to the side.

Zak turned to him.

"Hey, you remember when Jaune used to try and get me to teach him how to use a sword?"

Lukas chuckled, remembering when Jaune

"I remember," Lukas said, chuckling.

"That kids always been way over his head." Zak said, shaking his head.

"Sounds like his father," Lukas said, glancing to Zak, smirking.

Zak chuckled at his remark, dropping his arms as he gripped his sides.

"I also seem to remember, he and Pyrrha would always play in the old tower." Lukas said

"Oh yeah," Zak said.

"The one outside the town. I believe we were the ones who showed them."

"Amara always used to worry about them going out there." Lukas said.

"Whats there to worry about?" Zak asked, curiously.

"There hasn't been a Grimm sighting near Arthamore since the war started. It's the safest place in the realm."

There was a bright light beaming in the distance. The two men turned and saw the sun rising from behind the mountains.

"Lets hope it stays that way." Lukas said.

* * *

The sun rose from between the far mountain peaks, glistening through her bedroom window. Pyrrha was still sleeping soundly in her bed when the light then touched her face. She flinched before opening her eyes, glancing to the window. Pyrrha eyes gaped opened as she gasped.

Throwing aside the covers, Pyrrha jumped out of bed and went to the window. She pushed the shutters open and leaned out the window. Peering ahead to the sun which stood above the mountain peaks.

It was the first day since the news that Beacon had defeated the Grimm. Mother had said, at first sun rise between the mountains the next morning, it will be the day father would come home. Pyrrha was so excited. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Pyrrha, breakfast!"

Pyrrha looked back into her bedroom.

"Coming, mother!" She said.

She turned and closed the window.

* * *

"Mama!" Pyrrha called, padding down the stairs.

She came around the corner of the stairway, where she found her mother in the kitchen.

"Mama, today's the day!" she exclaimed.

Amara glanced to Pyrrha, smiling.

"I know, Pyrrha." She said, chuckling.

She then lifted up the pan and turned to the two plates on the counter. She turned the pan, scrapping the eggs onto the plate

"Now come, Your breakfast is getting cold."

Pyrrha came down the stairs and hurried over to the table. She pulled out one of the chairs and climbed up onto it. Amara came up behind her and placed her plate in front of her.

"I can't wait!" Pyrrha said, looking up at her mother.

She shuffled up to the table and started eating. Amara came around the table and sat across from her daughter.

"Settle down, Pyrrha," her mother chuckled.

"Your father doesn't get back until later today."

"Will he get to stay longer this time?" Pyrrha said.

"I'm not sure," Amara said.

"I hope so. It depends if King Ozpin may call on him again."

"But can't he let father stay a little longer?" Pyrrha asked.

Amara sighed and lowered her fork. Setting it next her plate. The passed few months had been hard on her daughter. Pyrrha had grown up without a father for most of her life. Yet those few times they were together, their very hearts cherished one another. A time long remembered was when they rode through the fields on horses. He taught her to use a sword. In hopes that she could follow in the footsteps of her parents and become knights of the Realm.

Though while the months were hard for Pyrrha, they had taken it's toll over Amara as well. Like her daughter, she missed the man she loved. The man whom she had attended the Academy of Beacon. The man whom she had fought by beside during the war. Since leaving the Royal Guard, she felt as if they were growing apart.

There was no other Amara loved then Lukas and was loyal wife to him. However since he becoming General of Beacons Army, he had become distance from them. But in the few times he came to visits, he seemed to be more preoccupied with the war and the Salem's forces. Though she understood it was not of his choosing. But she felt that his duty to protect the Realm was weighing over his shoulders.

"I know it's hard," She said.

"But you have to understand, your father's duty is important. Not just for Beacon but for all the realms. Do you know why?"

"To keep the Dark people away?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"Yes," she said.

"The Grimm are dangerous, Pyrrha. You remember all those stories your father told you?"

Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Yes." She said.

"It's exactly like that," Amara insisted.

"They will hurt us if they are given the chance."

"Oh," Pyrrha said.

Amara reached out her hand and took hold of Pyrrha's. She glanced up at her mother, who peered down at her so reassuring.

"We just have to make what ever time we have with him." She said.

Pyrrha narrowed her head.

There was a sudden knock on the front door. Amara and Pyrrha looked back toward the front entrance. Amara got up and walked around the table. She opened the door and saw a boy no older then Pyrrha. He had spiky blond hair, wearing a small white t-shirt and pants.

"Jaune," She said.

"Hi, Mrs Nekos," He said.

"Can Pyrrha come and play?"

Amara looked back at Pyrrha, who came up behind her.

"Hey Jaune," she said.

"Hey, Pyrrha," Jaune said.

"Wanna come play?"

Pyrrha looked up at her mother.

"Can I go, Mama?" she asked.

"Be back before lunch," she said.

Pyrrha gasped. She turned and raced passed her mother. She came bursting out the front door and followed Jaune. The two hopped off the porch and raced toward the open gate. Amara walked out onto the edge of the porch. She looked out to Jaune and Pyrrha as they came out of the gate and raced down the street.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune came into the alleyway at the near edge of town. They came up to the tall stone wall which stood taller then even the greatest beasts of Salem's dark magic. A tall wooden board stood leaning over a hole in the great stone barrier.

"Come on, Pyrrha." Jaune said as he came up to the wooden plank.

He tried lifting it but it was too heavy.

"Uh, a little help?" He said.

"Oh, sorry," Pyrrha said.

She came up to the other side of the wooden plank. Jaune grabbed the other side and the two hoisted it up, placing it to the side.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go!" Pyrrha said as she hoped down into the hole.

"Hey, wait up!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha climbed down the steep, narrow path into the tunnel. Jaune slid down behind him before losing his balance.

"Wow, wow, wow!"

Jaune suddenly fell forward and rolled down the path. Landing flat over his stomach. Pyrrha covering her mouth with her hands, chuckling.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" she asked.

Jaune groaned, shaking his head.

"It's okay." he said, getting up and shaking all the dirt from his blond hair.

"I'm good."

Pyrrha turned to the long blackened abyss of the tunnel. At the far end, she could see the light peering through the opening.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Jaune's hand.

She then pulled him along into the tunnel.

* * *

Pyrrha came out through the hole on the other side of the looked up at the far hills, where a tall lookout tower stood. Jaune climbed up out of the hole behind her.

"Race you to the top!" Pyrrha declared.

She the turned and ran for the hills.

"H-hey, no fair!" Jaune said, climbing up out of the hole and ran after her.

Pyrrha and Jaune raced ahead through the tall grass, laughing. They came up the hill side to the entrance to the abandoned tower. Pyrrha looked back at Jaune, who staggered up the hill behind her, struggling to catch his breath.

"I won, I won!" Pyrrha cheered gleefully.

"Hey... no... fair..." He said.

"You only won... because... you go..got a... Head start."

Realizing he was right, Pyrrha narrowed her head, frowning. She didn't mean to start before he did.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said, glancing to the side.

Jaune took a deep breath as he stood up. He looked up at Pyrrha and frowning, seeing her looking sad. He glanced to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't mean to make her sad.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry for being such a poor sport."

Pyrrha smiled. She knew he didn't mean it. He wasn't entire to blame really. She should have been more considerate about being fair.

"It's okay." She said.

She then looked back to the entrance of the tower.

"Come on, Jaune," she said.

She came up to the old wooden door and opened it. They came into the tower and inside there was a circling row of stone steps.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune lifted the hatch in the floor of the tower and climbed up into the room above. Where past knights of Beacon once stood, standing guard over all of Arthamore. Now it was Pyrrha and Jaune's secret hid out. Filled with the old blankets and pillows and the toys and books from home.

Since their fathers had took them out beyond the walls, Jaune and Pyrrha would often sneak out to go play in the tower. While they liked playing with the other kids in the square, they often felt trapped inside the walls. They had never left Arthamore before. Never have they seen the realm that was beyond the mountains.

Jaune came up to a small crate, where several of their toys. He reached in and pulled out a long a two wooden swords.

"Hey, Pyrrha," he said.

"Wanna play knights?"

Pyrrha grinned.

* * *

Jaune leaped up over the great with a blanket tied around his next. He then drew his sword from his side and held it up.

"Beware Grimm!" he said.

"It is I, Jaune Ark, Knight of Beacon. You can face me if you dare!"

"I dare!"

Pyrrha hoped out from the curtains, also wearing a cape, holding her sword erect at her side.

"I'm Pyrrha Neko's," she declared.

"And I challenge you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Jaune said.

He hoped down off the crate and swiped his sword at her. Pyrrha held up her sword and blocked his attack. Jaune swiped his sword from one side to another. But Pyrrha was quick to react, blocking each attack.

As their swords collided once more, they pressed them against on another before she preformed a mover her father had taught her. She slid her blade off of his before she narrowed down and swiping his legs, knocking him down.

"Hey!" Jaune said, rolling onto his back

"Gotcha, Jaune!" she laughed.

Jaune smiled, chuckling. Pyrrha reached down, offering her hand. Jaune took her hand as she pulled him back onto her feet. Pyrrha then turned and came up to a small curtain, hovering over a small nest of pillows. She unraveled the blanket from around her neck and sat down in small next of pillows under the curtain.

She took out an old book her father gave her long ago. It was all about the Knights of Opara and their quests and battles against the Grimm. Long before the war had ever began. It was Pyrrha's favorite book.

Jaune came up and sat down with her in the nest.

"Hey, is that...?" He said, pointing to the book she was holding.

Pyrrha glanced down at her book. She then looked up at Jaune and nodded.

"The knights of Opara," he said.

"Oh, man, I loved that book. Mom and Dad used to read it to us every night."

Pyrrha opened the book.

"Hey, you remember when Akara fought to Outburst in the great forest of the fourth Realm?"

Pyrrha nodded her head. She turned the page to picture of the Outburst. A Grimm that was said to be a large black org, covered in chains and great spines. Its hands and claws as sharp as a thousand swords.

"Dad said he fought two of them," Jaune insisted.

"And they were like, huge!"

Jaune leaned back and opened his arms wide.

Pyrrha smiled and chuckled.

"Oh, and remember the great winged serpent?" she said, glancing down at her book.

She turned several pages before coming to the fifth story in the book. When Akara and the knights embarked on a noble quest to the Seventh Realm. When they battled against the great winged Serpent of the Ancient Sea of Salava. Her mother used to read it to her every night before bed.

"Yeah, that was cool too." Jaune said, leaning back against the pillows.

He placed his hands over the back of his head, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Hey," He said.

"Do you think, when we're knights, we'll be able to go on a quest?"

Pyrrha glanced up at Jaune.

"A quest?" she asked.

"Yeah, it would be fun," Jaune insisted.

"Visiting other realms, fighting Grimm. Hey, maybe they will even write a book about our adventures."

"That would be lovely," Pyrrha said, peering down at her book.

She turned the page to a picture of Akara. The median knight standing over a beast of Grimm, the leader, exclaiming her sword into the air. Her fellow knights of Opara standing around her. The Archer. The Academic. The warrior. The Monk. The Engineer.

And the Mage.

Pyrrha was always so captivated by the stories of Akara. She and Jaune grew up hearing the tales of the great median who brought great peace to all the realms. She often inspired to be like her someday. To one day train at Beacon Academy like she had. And to one day, become a knight of the realm.

"Lets do it!" she said.

Jaune glanced to her.

"Huh?" He said.

"Lets go on a quest, together!" She said, closing her book.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Yeah," She said.

Jaune leaned up.

"Yeah, lets do it." He said.

"Pyrrha and Jaune, Knights of Beacon. On a noble quest to save the Realms from the Grimm!"

Pyrrha chuckled.

"Jaune," she said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Promise me, we'll do it together." she said.

Pyrrha reached out her pinkie finger.

Jaune smiled and reached out his pinkie and wrapped it around hers.

"Promise," He said.

The tower then began to rumble as they heard the hovering sound of an ships engine in the distance. The two turned and looked up, only to see a fleet of large beacon ships passing overhead. Pyrrha stood up. She ran up to the side of the tower overlooking Arthamore. She saw the fleet moving toward the city.

She smiled.

"Father!" she said.

She then turned to Jaune.

"Juane, come on!" she said.


	3. The Messenger

**In loving memory of my cousin, Xander Carver. 2003-2020**

**Chapter 2, The Messenger**

_Air Tower, Arthumore Air base._

A small button was blinking over the control panel. The crew member stationed there turned in his seat, glancing back at his superior.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the Phoenix," He said.

The commanding officer turned forward.

"Patch it through." He order.

The transmission came through as an image of the captain of the Phoenix appeared over the window screen.

"This is Captain Willard Minutte of the Phoenix to tower Arthurmore," The captain said.

"This is Tower Arthurmore," The Officer said.

"We read you, Phoenix."

"We are in route to the air field," Captain Willard said.

"Requesting permission to dock."

"Copy that, Captain Willard," The tower commander said.

"Your right on schedule. Proceed to docking bay 1."

Captain Willard nodded his head.

"Copy that." he said.

"Welcome home." The officer said.

* * *

Captain Willard clicked off the transmission. He then turned back to General Lukas and Zak, who continued peering out the view port. He came up behind them.

"General," he said.

Lukas and Zak glanced back to the captain.

"We are approaching the air field and are about to commence with the landing sequence."

Lukas nodded his head.

"Understood, Captain." he said.

Lukas glanced back to the view port, peering ahead to Arthamore.

"Arthamore," Zak said in awe.

"I feels like I haven't seen it in years."

Lukas nodded his head. Zak placed his his hands over his hips.

"We're finally home." he said.

Lukas glanced back over their home town ahead. He felt a sudden sense of awe and excitement to finally be home again. And after so long, to be given the chance to see Amara and Pyrrha again. Lukas narrowed his head. He didn't realize how much he wanted to see them until now.

To hold his daughter in his arms. To touch Amara's face.

He glanced to Zak, setting his hand over his shoulder.

"Come," he said.

"We should join the others below."

The then turned and began walking toward the lift.

* * *

As the Phoenix flew over the walls of Artamore, Pyrrha and Juane came up through the secret tunnel under the wall. She peered up and saw the Phoenix flying ahead overhead. She gasped in excitement. She glanced back at Juane.

"Hurry, Juane!" she said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said as she climbed up.

She came up to the hole below. She crouched down and grabbed his hand, helping him out. Juane came up out of the hole. He glanced to to Pyrrha, smiling.

"Thanks." he said.

Pyrrha smiled, nodding her hand. She then turned back up at the Phoenix and saw it flying ahead. She smiled. Pyrrha glanced back to Juane and took his hand.

"Come on, lets go!" she said

She then turned and ran ahead, pulling him along.

"Hey, wait," He said, following after her.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the courtyard of Arthurmore. They peered to the Beacon ship which soured above them. Damaged from battle. Yet still cruised along with the rest of Beacon's fleet. Driving Salem's forces from this realms. The cheers of the citizens filled the square below as their hero's returned from war.

The Phoenix flew over the landing docks, turning in mid air. Slowly the ship began to descend over the landing pad below.

* * *

"Commencing docking ports!" a crew member in the tower said.

* * *

Several boarding ports extended from the structure next to the landing port. As the ship set down over the landing port, the boarding ports connected to the many entrances along the ships side.

* * *

Lukas and Zak walked through the hanger. The intercom came over above.

"Boarding Ports now ready for use."

They came up to one of the gunships, where the rest of team AAZC and Team ELSA were celebrating. Leaning against the gunship, Flint Carter, a tall browned haired man with tiger-like ears and tail glanced up to them.

"There you guys are," he said, standing up off the gunship.

"We were just about to leave without you."

"Sorry, we're late." Zak said, scratching the back of his head.

Massua, the leader of Team ELSA, a dark skin woman with long black hair, a small red dot on her forehead, wearing a dark blue vest and white pants, turned at attention to the general.

"General Lukas." She greeted, nodding her head.

"Messua." He said back.

"Where have you been?" Flint asked, curiously.

"Missed a hell of a celebration."

Lukas

"There was some... business I had to attend to." He insisted as he walked into the gunship.

Flint smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I've known you long enough to know when speaking bullshit, Lukas," Flint said, following them into the gunship.

"I get you're preoccupied with the war and all. But come on, we won. We deserve this."

"But for how long, Flint," Lukas insisted, glancing back to his team mate.

"Especially now since they've taken Ataria. We may have defeated the Grimm. But now there's no telling how long before they come back from this defeat."

"You've been hanging around Ozpin too much." Flint commented.

"That's what I said." Zak said.

The Gunship lifted off the hanger floor and flew out toward the town along with the other transports.

"Still, Lukas does have a point," Massua insisted.

"These attacks have gotten harder to deal with. And with the Grimm taking Ataria, there's no telling how much Salem's power has grown."

"Salem has always had the advantage over us," Lukas said.

"With every Grimm we've managed to put down, she's able to replenish her ranks more quickly."

"Then we'll deal with it then," Flint insisted.

"We handled everything Salem's had to throw at us. We can do it again."

"Yeah, for now, let's just live in the moment," Zak insisted.

"We're not gonna get a chance like this."

Lukas glanced back, hearing the cheers of the people below.

* * *

Pyrrha and Juane came out through the crowd, peering into the town square. Where they saw three gunships landing. She glanced up in awe as she saw her father and Zak, standing in the opening along the ships side.

"Father!" she said, waving up to him.

"Dad!" Juane called.

The ship set down in the middle of the square. Lukas and the rest of team AAZC and ELSA came off the ship. They looked out over the crowd of people, who let out a great cheer to their hero's.

"Well this quite the welcome home party," Zak said, glancing to Lukas.

Lukas nodded his head. He looked out over the crowd, hoping to see Amara or Pyrrha.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice of to his right.

"Father!" He said.

Lukas and Zak glanced to the right. He saw a small red haired girl and a light blond boy rushing up to them.

"Pyrrha!" he said, turning to her.

"Juane!" Zak said.

Lukas kneel down as Pyrrha leaped into his arms. Juane ran up to Zak, who crouched down and caught boy, hoisting him up into his arms.

"It's good to see you," He said, before they departed from each other.

"Look at you. You've gotten so big."

Pyrrha smiled at her father.

"Thanks you, father." she said.

Lukas glanced up to the crowd behind her.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, looking back down to her.

"She's at home." Pyrrha said.

Lukas then stood up.

"What do you say we go surprise her?" He asked.

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

Pyrrha and Luka turned started walking back toward the crowd. He glanced back to Zak, who turned to him and etched his head. Gesturing him to follow. Lukas smirked and turned forward as he continued following his daughter.

* * *

Amara was watering her flowers in her garden out front. She kneel down to a small red flower and poured water over the soil. She then heard the gate opening. She turned and saw Pyrrha and Lukas walk through the front gate. Lukas paused there, looking back at her.

Amara stood up, gazing in awe at the sight of her husband returning from the war. She walked out of the garden and came up to him.

trail. "Lukas." she said.

"Amara." he said, taking her into his arms.

The two embraced each other. The months away from each had finally come to end.

* * *

There was the sound of a running motor in the forests outside of Arthamore. Driving along the trail, a tall man with black spiky hair, wearing a white and grey shirt and black pants, rode a black and red motorbike through the forest. He stepped over the exaggerator, hunching forward over the bike as he sped up.

He then came out of the woods and came along the basis of the cliff. The man squeezed the brakes over the handle and slid to a stop. He then glanced up and saw Arthamore in the distance.

"Arthamore," he said.

"Looks like I'm not too late."

The man glanced toward the gate. He then sat down over his bike and rev the engine. Spiraling around to face the trail before driving ahead.

* * *

Lukas, Amara and Pyrrha were catching up. Sitting together on the porch, Pyrrha was telling her father of the adventures she had with Juane.

"There was this great beast in the pond." Pyrrha said.

"Oh really?" Lukas said.

Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Ahuh!" she said.

"It was about to swallow up mother. But me and Juane jumped in and saved her."

Amara smiled and glanced to Lukas, who chuckled.

"And then we slayed the beast and saved all of Arthamore!" Pyrrha cheered.

"It sounds like I left Arthamore in good hands." Lukas said.

Pyrrha smiled at her father.

"Speaking of which," he said, turning back to his daughter.

"Have you been keeping up with our lessons?"

Pyrrha nodded her head.

"She's gotten better." Amara insisted.

"I did all the moves you said I should work on," Pyrrha said.

"I was hoping I could do some of the moves you do."

"Pyrrha, we've talked about this." Amara said.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha insisted.

"But,

Lukas raised an eye brow, smirking.

"Really?" Lukas said.

Pyrrha has been working on the lessons she's been given. And it would only be a few more years before she would attend the academy at Beacon. Maybe it was time for something a little more advanced. He stood up from his seat and walked into the yard.

"I suppose we could try something more advanced." He insisted.

Pyrrha gasped.

"Really?" she asked.

Amara glanced up to Lukas.

Are you sure about this?" she asked, curiously.

He glanced down at his daughter.

"I think she's ready." Lukas insisted.

* * *

Lukas walked into the middle of the yard. He reached down to his side and drew his sword. It was a long blade with a curved end. He then reached back as the shield over his back flew off and stuck to his arm. He held his shield in front of him.

"A warrior's shield is their only defense," He said, glancing to Pyrrha.

"It can be your best friend when on the battle field. The key is speed and timing. You must be able to predict your opponents moves."

Lukas held up his shield and sword, taking a step back. Pyrrha turned and copied his stance, pretending to hold a sword and shield.

"Now, thrust." he said.

Lukas then thrust his sword forward. First straight. But as he pulled his sword back, he then thrusts it up. Then down.

Pyrrha turned forward. She thrusts her imaginary sword forward. First forward. Then up. Then down. Lukas peered down at his daughter, smiling. She was a quick learner like her mother. She seemed to have the technique down. With more practice.

"Good," he said, nodding to her.

"Again!"

Pyrrha thrust her sword forward. First straight. Then up. Then down.

"Again!" Her father said.

Pyrrha thrust her sword again.

"Again." she said.

* * *

There were few jobs more tedious in the army of Beacon then guarding the gate of Arthimore. Day to day, watching a large metal door with the occasional local driving in from one of the many settlements. Those that were stationed would be lucky to get a rare encounter with a Grimm.

Along the wall, two Beacon soldiers were standing guard. Peering out over the open field beyond the wall. One of them turned, glancing to the other.

"Hey." The soldier said.

The other glanced to him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" The soldier asked.

The soldier smirked.

"Only every time we're stationed here at the gate," he said, glancing back over the wall.

"I mean, what do they expect we'll see out here? There's hasn't been a Grimm sighting in Arthimore since the war started."

"Tell me about it," His fellow soldier said.

"i'm getting sick and tired of dealing with every local that drives through here. You remember the last group of people that passed through here."

The soldier chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," He said.

"That guy knocked you flat."

"Don't remind me." He said.

"It's bad enough we have to memorize all those regulations. But getting people to follow them is such a hassle."

"Well you did take his beer." The other pointed out.

"He was under the influence." His fellow Guard insisted.

"Yeah, but he wasn't the one operating the vehicle." The soldier insisted.

"Still, I didn't sign on to the military just so I can stand watch over a gate," The soldier insisted.

"i mean whats with that. Seven years at the academy and we get stationed here in Arthimore."

"Yeah, no shit," He said.

"We should be out in the field, blasting Grimm."

There was a strange vrooming sound in the distance. Like the engine of a motorbike. The soldiers turned and glanced over the wall and noticed a gust of dirt rising into the air. Along the trail, the saw someone on a motorbike driving toward them.

"Now what?" the soldier sighed, glancing to his fellow soldier.

* * *

The man pulled his motorcycle along the station structure next to the gate. The two soldiers came out of the station and came up to the man on bike. He turned to them.

"Hey!" he said.

"Identify yourself!" One of the soldiers instructed.

The man smirked.

"Qrow Branwen, official Knight of Ataria," The man said.

"I.D? The soldier said.

"Uh," Qrow said, glancing down to his shirt.

He reached down and padded his shirt pocket all the way down to his pants pockets. But still he felt nothing.

"Uh... it seems that I misplaced it," he said, glancing back to the soldier.

"Then we're going to ask you to turn around and go back the way you came." The soldier instructed.

"Look, its important that I speak with the General," Qrow said.

"I have an important message from Queen Lara."

The two soldiers glanced to one another, curiously. He then looked back to Qrow.

"Stand by," He said.

"I've got to run this up with command."

The soldier then turned and walked back to the outpost. Qrow leaned back in his seat. He reached down to his side and pulled out a small hip frask. He unscrewed the lid and took a drink. The other soldier turned and saw him drinking.

"Sir, is that alcohol?" He asked, curiously.

Qrow glanced to the soldier. Slowly he lowered his frask.

"Want a drink?" He offered him.

"Have you've been driving under the influence?" The soldier asked, curiously.

Qrow glanced to his frask and back up at the soldier.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to get off the bike," the soldier said,

"Hey, come on," Qrow said.

"I said step off the bike." the soldier said.

"Okay, okay." Qrow said as he got off the bike.

"Put your hands in the air." The soldier said.

He turned to the soldier, raising his hands into the air. The solider took cuffs from his side and approached Qrow, who then glanced up and smirked.

* * *

Pyrrha slashed her staff at her father, who blocked it with his own. She kept slashing her staff like a sword, only for each attack to be blocked by her father. Their staffs clacked together before Pyrrha pressed her staff against her father. The two pressed hard against one another.

Finally, Luka smirked and stood up from his daughter.

"Good," he said, nodding his head.

Pyrrha smiled and stood up.

"Did I do it?" she asked.

Lukas nodded his head.

"Yeah, my little star," he said.

"But you might need a bit more training."

"How much more?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"Training is an ongoing thing, Pyrrha," Lukas explained.

"A knight must always train to improve your skill. It's how we become stronger and it's something you must do when you go off to the academy."

The mention of attending the academy caused Pyrrha to frown and narrow her head. Lukas squinted his eyes, curiously.

"Pyrrha, whats wrong?" Lukas asked, curiously.

Pyrrha glanced to the side.

"I..." She said, trying to find the right words to say.

Lukas came up came down over one knee, before his daughter.

"You can tell me, Pyrrha," he insisted to his daughter.

"I won't be mad."

Pyrrha glanced up to his father.

"I- I don't want to go to the academy." she stated to her father.

"But I thought you wanted to be a knight?" he asked, curiously.

"I do," Pyrrha insisted.

"It's just..."

She then turned and walked to the patio. She turned and sat down over the patio steps, bring her legs up to her chest. Lukas stood up and walked over to his daughter. He sat down next to her.

"It's just what?" He asked, curiously.

Pyrrha turned and glanced sullenly up to her father.

"It's just that... your always away all the time," Pyrrha explained.

"And mothers always been on her own. And when I go to the academy, she's gonna be all alone."

Lukas narrowed his eyes, nodding his head.

"I don't want leave mother." Pyrrha stated, shaking her head

Lukas smirked. He turned, nodding his head. She sounded just like her mother. While Amara skills in battle were something to admire for sure. It was her heart that he was something to behold. The day Pyrrha was born, Amara had given up everything for her. She said that she would stay with their daughter while he carried on with his duties of being a General.

"You know, your mother said the same thing the day you were born." he said, glancing to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha turned and glanced up to her father.

"She did?" she asked, curiously.

Lukas nodded his head.

"Yes," he said.

"When we had you, your mother wanted nothing more then to be with you. She gave up everything. So that you could be given the same chances we did."

Pyrrha glanced down as she pondered. Her mother did that for her?

"She would want you to go," Lukas insisted.

"It's her dream to see you become a knight. I know it feels hard, I felt the same when I left home to attend Beacon academy. But wouldn't it be better to make her dream a reality?"

Pyrrha glanced up at her father. She narrowed her eyes. After all her mother did for her. Sacrificed her knight ship for her. It seemed only fair that she give something back to her.

"I know you thinking of your mother," Lukas said.

"But sometimes, we need to put aside the things we want for the sake of others. A true knight knows this. And I can already tell, you already have the heart of one."

Pyrrha smiled up at her father. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Lukas in turn hugged her back. He glanced up to Amara, who was watching them from the doorway. She smiled at her husband.

Lukas smiled back.

"Lukas!"

Lukas and Pyrrha departed. They glanced to the fence and saw Zak and Jaune standing at the gate.

"Zake, what is it?" He asked, curiously.

"There was a situation at the front gate," Zak explained.

"Some drunk just knocked out two of our guards at the front gate. We got him in custody at command. He's asking for you."

Luka and Amara glanced curiously to each other. He then turned back to Zak.

"I'll be right there." He said.

Lukas stood up from the patio steps.

"I should probably take care of this." he said.

"Your leaving again?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"No, honey," He reassured her.

"I'm just going up to command. I'll be back later, I promise."

Lukas kissed her forehead before he turned and walked to the front gate. Zak turned to Jaune.

"Jaune, why don't stay here with Pyrrha, till I get back, okay?" He said.

Jaune nodded his head.

"Okay," he said.

He turned and walked into the yard as he came over to Pyrrha. Amara came out onto the patio. She came up to Pyrrha and took her hand.

"Come on, you two," she said.

"Lets go inside."

She then turned and walked them back into the house.

* * *

_Arthamore Command_

Flint and Messua were standing in the strategy room. Hearing the door slid open, they glanced and saw Lukas and Zak.

"Bout time." Flint said, leaning off the holo-table.

Lukas walked into the room.

"Where is he?" Lukas asked, curiously.

"They are bringing him up from the brig." Messua said.

"Apparently, he's a knight of Ataria." Flint said.

"Ataria?" Zak asked, curiously.

Flint nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said.

"Said's he's got a message from the queen."

Lukas and Zak glanced to one another.

The door behind them slid open behind them. They glanced back and saw Qrow, escorted by an officer and two soldiers. Lukas and Zak turned to back in awe.

"Qrow!" he said.

"Lukas," he said, walking into the room.

"Been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Zak asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Qrow said.

The officer came from behind Qrow.

"We caught him trying to enter Arthamore," The officer said, handing Lukas his frask.

"Operating a vehicle while under the influence. He put two of our soldiers in the infirmary."

Lukas glanced to Qrow.

"Under the influence?" He said.

Qrow shrugged, smirking. Causing Lukas to sigh, shaking his head.

"Leave us." He ordered.

The officer nodded. He then turned and walked out of the room along with his soldiers. After the door slid shut, Lukas glanced up at Qrow.

"This better be important, Qrow." he said, turning to the holo-table,

"Because I have half the mind of throwing you in the Brig for assaulting two soldiers of Beacon."

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't impotent." Qrow insisted.

"So the what is it?" Flint asked, curiously.

There was a moment of silence as Qrow glanced to the side. Lukas glanced back to him.

"Salem's forces have overrun Ataria," Qrow said, glancing up to him.

"They've taken the queen prisoner. What ever's left of our forces are pulling back to Vallencia."

"We already know," Lukas said, turning to him.

"Oh, you know," Qrow said, sarcastically.

"Because we sent several transmissions for reinforcements from Beacon and didn't hear anything back."

"In case you haven't noticed, but your realm wasn't the only one under attack." Flint stated, bluntly.

"We couldn't exactly spare any forces."

"Yeah and here you are celebrating while our realm falls to the Grimm." Qrow pointed out.

"And here I thought the purpose of the Kingdom's alliance was to protect each other."

Flint growled at Qrow.

"That's enough," Lukas said, glancing back to Flint.

He turned back to Qrow.

"Is that what you came all this way to tell us?" Lukas asked, curiously.

Qrow shook his head.

"No," He answered.

"Just before she was captured, the queen told me to bring you a message. Apparently, the fates have given her a vision of the future."

Lukas squinted his eyes, curiously. He glanced back to Zak and Messua, who looked back at him.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to him.

"The Prodigy of the Realms." Qrow answered.


	4. Darkness Forthcoming

**Chapter 3, Darkness forthcoming**

A sudden silence fell upon the room. Upon hearing Qrow's words, Zak, Messua and flint stared in awe and disbelief at the former knight of Ataria. Questioning how it was possible.

Lukas squinted his eyes to Qrow in question, tilting his head slightly.

"The Prodigy?" he asked.

Qrow nodded his head.

"How's that possible?" Flint asked, turning to Lukas.

"Akara died along with the other Knights."

"Flints right," Zak insisted, turning to Lukas.

"Without Akara, they said there can never be another Prodigy."

"Well, apparently not." Qrow said.

"Queen Maria said that her vision of the future was Akara's chosen prodigy. So from where I'm standing, The Day of Choosing was never lost and the line of Knights was never broken.

Lukas turned to the hollo-table. He narrowed his head, confused on how this could be. The prodigy of the Realms was a sacred in all the realms. It was the Day of Choosing that the knights of Opar would decide who would be their successors. All the kingdoms would gather in the Colosseum of Opara, where all the knights of each realm would be tested in proving their worth.

Where only one who was noble and true would be chosen to be the Knight's Prodigy. They would train under under them until the day they would be passed the mantle. But after Akara died years ago, they said there could never be Day of Choosing and there would never be another prodigy.

"This prodigy," lukas said, turning to Qrow.

"What did her vision show?"

"She said she saw a girl." Qrow explained.

"A girl?" Messua asked, curiously.

"Yeah, she said she saw a girl with hair as red as a rose," Qrow explained.

"Maria's vision said she would be kind and noble like those before her. And have the heart of a true knight."

Lukas and Messua glanced to one another. There were many girls in Arthamore but only few of them with red hair. One of them being...

Lukas turned as he pondered. The Heart of a true knight?

He said that to Pyrrha. He then widened his eyes as he then realized. Could she be referring to Pyrrha?

No. It couldn't be. Pyrrha is not yet a knight. She wasn't even old enough to attend Beacon Academy.

He glanced to Zak, who narrowed his head, pondering. Lukas turned to Him. He had that look on his face. The one he usually had whenever he predicted the Grimm had gained an advantage over them.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously.

"Salem's after all the magic of each Monarch." He said, turning to Lukas and the others.

Flint tilted her head, glancing confusingly to Zak. They were all well aware that Salem was after all the magic of each of the realm's Monarchs. Believing she would be the salvation of all the Realms of Opara and bring order and prosperity where the Monarch's could not.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, curiously.

"The more Kingdoms falls to the Grimm the more her power grows," Zak said.

"And the more magic she obtains, the more her powers grow which leads to knew abilities."

"What are you saying?" Qrow asked.

"I'm saying, with Queen Maria Magic," He said.

"Do you think she would be able to...?"

Lukas narrowed his head, pondering. He didn't believe Queen Maria would ever tell Salem anything. None the less the Prodigy of the Realms. But with her powers continuing to grow, who knows what abilities would come from it.

* * *

There was a great tare above the mountains far from Arthamore. Slowly a blackened void emerged from the tare, growing rapidly till it had engulfed all in it's reach. As the void stood between two mountain peaks, above the valley between them, A great shadow emerged from the void. Cruising into the light like a maiden voyage over the sea, a Grimm battle cruiser, The Leviathan, emerged from the void.

The forest below engulfed by it's overawe shadows. Entire star fleets of any of the Realms foolish enough to battle it, were left in ruins by this singly superior Grimm star ship.

* * *

Cinder Falls was sitting over the captains seat in the ship's bridge, overlooking the crew members at their stations. She peered out over the mountains through the view port, admiring the view. When the Ships admiral came up the stairway before the Command chair.

He was a tall man with black hair, wearing and equally black Uniform with a red line along it's right side. He bowed before her.

"Lady Cinder," he said.

"We are in position."

"Perfect," she complemented.

"Are our infiltrators in place?"

The Admiral nodded his head.

"We've sent them ahead as you instructed." He answered.

Cinder grinned.

* * *

A Beacon solider was on guard along the walls near the Base of Arthamore. Walking along the wall, he was peering off to his right at the forest below as he walked along the mighty wall. As he continued to gaze over the forest below, he noticed there was something standing in a small clearing from the trees. The soldier then paused. He then turned, staring toward the clearing.

He raised his gun. Peering through the scope over the barrel, he saw a black figure standing below. The solider narrowed his gun, continuing to stare at the figure below. He once more peered through his gun, only to see the figure disappear into the woods. The soldier once more lowered his gun.

He suddenly heard the come link over his helmet go off.

"Arid, come in." A voice over the comm.

The soldier pressed his comm link.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said.

"Thought I saw something. Resuming patr-"

The soldier's words were then silenced as a strange black blade impaled his throat. The man gawked, choking on his own blood before his assassin showed mercy. Retracted the blade before throwing his body to the side. The figure behind the assassination, a tall humanoid creature, clad in black and red armor, with a white mask with two blood red eyes and a strange purple symbol over the forehead, peered down at the soldier.

With but little remorse for his fallen enemy, as the sound of him choking on his blood brought him a sense of triumph.

It then turned, gazing over Arthamore base over the other side of the wall. As two other Grimm climbed up over the wall behind it. He glanced to the command center, peering to the communication tower. He glanced back to the other Grimm at his left.

"(Plant the virus,)" He said in the alien-like language.

He took a small implant from his side and handed it to him.

"(Take out all communications.)"

The Grimm soldier took the implant, nodding in acknowledgement. his then glanced to the other Grimm.

"(We need to take out the Phoenix's communication array,)" He said.

"(We cannot allow them to call in reinforcements.)"

The Grimm nodded his head. The three then turned and lunged over the edge.

* * *

The Grimm climbed over the roof of the Communication tower. He activated the his wrist blade, as a purple plasma formed over the black blade. He then plunged it into the roof, carving an entrance.

* * *

There was a sudden metal thud as circular carving of the ceiling fell into the room below. The communication officers glanced back from the stations. Only to then see the Grimm drop down from above. Just before they could react, the Grimm pulled out a blaster and fired at them, striking one in the chest before turning to the other and blasting him.

Just as the remaining officer ran for the door, the Grimm turned and blasted the officer. The bolt struck him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. The Grimm retracted his blaster before he turned and walked over to the controls.

He pulled out the implant and plugged it into the controls. The virus slowly began uploading, taking off several systems and arrays. The Grimm the took his comm from his side.

"(Virus planted.)" He reported.

Unannounced to him, the officer behind him staggered up the wall and pressed the alarm.

* * *

Everyone glanced up at the sound of the alarm. Lukas turned and walked to the doorway as it slid over. Bright red lights flashed in the hallway as troopers and officers running in each direction.

"Lieutenant, whats going on?" He asked one of the officers passing by.

The officer turned to him.

"A Grimm has infiltrated the base." He said.

"Grimm?" Messua said, glancing to Zak.

"Where?" Lukas asked.

"The communication center, sir." The Officer said.

Qrow narrowed his head.

"It's begun." he said, knowing this would happen.

Lukas glanced back to the other knights.

"Lets move!" He ordered.

He then turned and stormed out into the hallway as the other's followed suit.

* * *

The Grimm dropped the body of the communication officer who sounded the alarm. He took out a communication device from his side.

"(The alarm has been triggered!)" he said.

The door in front of him slid opened and on the other side a squad of beacon soldiers. The Grimm glanced up as they raised their blasters to him.

"Stop right there!" one of the Troopers ordered.

The Grimm pulled out his blaster and fired at one of the troopers, striking him in the chest. The other troopers raised their basters and opened fire. The Grimm fired back. Slowly backing away as he ducked in cover behind the controls. Firing back from around the corner.

* * *

The scroll in Zak's pocket began to vibrate. He stopped along with Lukas and the others. Pulling it out from his pocket and opened it. Captain Willard appeared on screen.

"Captain?!" he said.

"General, two Grimm are aboard the Phoenix!" he reported.

"They've taken the bridge!"

Zak galnced up at Lukas, Qrow and the others. Lukas took the scroll.

"Copy that, Captain," he said.

"We're sending reinforcements to you-"

Zak's scroll suddenly went static.

"Captain?" Lukas said.

"Captain?!"

Zak glanced up at the Lukas.

"They're jamming our signals!" He said.

"What now?" Flint asked, turning to Lukas.

"It sounds like Willard needs help," Lukas stated, glancing up at the other Knights.

"We need to divide and conquer. Messua, Flint, get to the Phoenix and assist Captain Willard."

Messua and Flint nodded their heads.

"Yes, Lukas," She said.

"Got it." Flint responded.

Lukas then turned to Zak and Qrow.

"Zak, Qrow, your with me!" Lukas said.

"Lets move!"

The three turned and hurried down the hall.

* * *

The squad using each side of the door as cover, firing from around the corner. The Grimm leaned down behind the controls. He reached down to his side and took out a grenade, pressing the button on the top.

One of the soldiers came back around to reload.

"Trooper!"

The trooper turned and saw Lukas, Qrow and Zake coming up the hall. It was just then that circular object with a blinking light rolled into the hall from the open doorway. Lukas gasped.

"Take Cover!" he exclaimed.

Thinking fast, he lunged forward as he magnified his shield onto his arm. He slid over and flung it back with shield, sending it flying into the air as it then exploded.

He glanced back to Zak, Qrow and the troopers.

"Stay down!" He ordered.

He then charged into the room as he drew his sword. The Grimm raised his blaster and fired at him. Only for Lukas to deflect his shots.

He came up and slashed his sword down over the Grimm's arm, severing it. He swung his blade back around, slicing across his chest. The Grimm flew back and landed over the floor. But was quick to recover. With his remaining arm, the Grimm drew his blade. He then lunged forward at Lukas, as he held up his blade. Only for it to collide with Lukas's sword.

The two tried pushing one another back before Lukas shoved the Grimm back. The Grimm slid back before he once more lunged at Lukas and leaped into the air. He leaped back as the Grimm came down before him. He then came up and once more tried to slash at him, only for Lukas to deflect it with his shield. The Grimm's blade slashing over the surface of Lukas's shield. As hit swung off to the left, Lukas then brought his sword around and slashed the Grimms espoused side. Cleaving through it's armor and flesh.

The Grimm hollered in pain. He staggered back, it's blood pour from it's open wound. The Grimm made one last attempt. He charged forward and pounced into the air. Only to be shot from the side, causing it be knocked to the side and fall over the control panels.

Lukas glanced back to the doorway and saw Qrow, holding his sword with it's blade hanging down, revealing the barrel of a gun. The the rolled onto the floor. Staggering, it leaned off the floor. Only to be kicked over onto his back by Lukas, who placed his blade over it's throat.

Zak and Qrow came into the room along with the other troopers. Zak came up to the controls. He tried accessing the communication array, only for the system to freeze and glitch.

"The system's been compromised!" he said, glancing back at Lukas and Qrow.

Lukas turned back down to the Grimm.

"(What are you doing here?!)" He said in the language of the Grimm.

The grimm leaned up his head and spoke with his dying words.

"(Prodigy...!)" He said in a whispering tone.

Lukas squinted his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"(Prodigy!)" The Grimm said again

His head then fell to the said, uttering it's final breath.

The word uttered by the Grimm caused Lukas to widen his eyes in awe. He stood up, backing away as the troopers secured him. Qrow came up next to the General, looking to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Lukas turned him but did not utter a single word.

* * *

Lukas was leaning over the holo-table in the command center, pondering. The situation had become dire. Most of the bases communications had been disrupted by the virus. Even their scrolls were receiving low signal. Not enough to make any long distance calls to anyone outside of Arthamore. They must have a disrupted the scroll towers as well.

The officer were scrambling at their stations below, trying to figure out how to resolve the issue. Arthamore's commanding officer came up the stairway and approached Lukas, Zak and Qrow. The officer came up to other side of the holo-table. Zak turned to the him.

"Commander?" He said.

"General, the virus has disrupted all our long range communications," The officer reported.

"We're at work restoring the system but it's proving difficult."

"Do what you can," Lukas insisted.

"We need to get the communication arrays up and running as soon as possible."

LUkas then heard the the door left of them slid open. The three Knights turned and Messua and Flint walked in.

"Your back!" Zak said, turning to them.

"Did you deal wit the Grimm?"

"Yeah," Flints said, walking up to them.

"There were only two. Infiltrators. We took care of them."

"Yeah, same here." Zak said.

"It was a good thing too. There was only one in the communication center, thank the gods."

"But now we have a bigger problem." Qrow countered his claim.

"What now?" Flint asked.

"The Grimm uploaded a virus into the base's communication arrays," Qrow explained.

"They've cut off all communication to the outside world."

Flint groaned, frustration.

"Well isn't that a coincidence." He remarked.

"Why is that?" Qrow asked, curiously.

"The Grimm managed to upload a virus into the Phoenix's communications systems," Messua explained, coming up from behind.

"By the time we got there the virus managed to disable the Phoenix's communication arrays."

Lukas narrowed his head. This was no coincidence. It couldn't be. The Grimm they had subdued at the communication center. He mentioned Prodigy.

That only proved what Lukas feared the most. Especially with what he had heard of Maria's vision. A girl's who hair was as red as a rose and who's heart was of a noble knight. Even though Pyrrha was yet to come of age to become a knight, it was never the skills of the knight that earned them that title. It was never the weapons which they wielded.

But rather, it the one who was righteous in his or her being. One who was selfless. Who fought only for the well being of others. Who was loyal to all the Kingdoms and fought with great honor. The heart of a knight worthy of protecting the realms of Opara.

And Lukas feared he may know who the prodigy was.

The commanding officer shook his head.

"This doesn't make any sense," He said, glancing up at the knights.

"There's nothing of interest for the Grimm here in Arthamore."

"So then why here?" Zak asked, curiously.

"Because she knows."

Everyone then glanced to Lukas, curiously. Messua turned to him.

"What do you mean?"she asked, curiously.

Lukas looked up to them.

"Salem knows the Prodigy is here." he insisted.

A look of shock and disbelief was expressed by his fellow stared in awe at Lukas, unable to consider the reality of it. That was all but Qrow,who turned to the General with And yet, there was no other reasoning to explain why else the Grimm would be here.

Zak narrowed his head as he pondered.

"Of course, why didn't I see it?" he said.

"Theses Grimm were an infiltration team. They were trying to cut off our communications."

"But why?" Messua asked, curiously.

"So we wouldn't be able to call for reinforcements." Lukas said as he stood up.

"General!"

Lukas glanced up. He walked around the holo-table and came up to the railings overlooking the monitors below. He peered down at one of the officers, looking back at him from his station.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously.

"We're picking up a signal in the valley." He said, glancing back at Lukas.

"It's Grimm, sir."

Lukas glanced up at the large screen at the forefront of the room.

"On screen." He ordered.

The screen changed to a map-like radar, where a large signal was detected several near the two mountain peaks several miles outside Arthamore. Lukas peered up at the signal as it slowly making it's way toward their location.

"What is it?" Messua asked, coming up from behind.

Lukas turned back to Zak.

"Zak, do you recognize that signal?" He asked.

Zak came up, peering up at the signal. He squinted his eyes, observing the signal. He then widened his eyes.

"It's a Grimm battle Cruiser," He said, turning to Lukas.

"Destroyer class."

"The Leviathan!" Qrow said.

* * *

The Admiral of the Leviathan was speaking with the communication officer. He nodded his head to him before he turned back to the balcony of the command chair. He climbed up the stairway and came before Cinder.

"Lady Cinder," he said.

Cinder glanced to him.

"Yes, admiral?" She said.

"The infiltration has succeeded," he reported to her

"The bases communications are now offline."

Cinder smirked, pleasingly.

"Thank you, Admiral," she said.

"Commence with the assault."

The admiral nodded his head.

"Yes, my lady." he said.

Cinder stood up from her command chair and came out the stairway, peering to the small fortress in the distance. She the grinned. For soon the Realms would witness the end of the Knights of Opara on this very day.


	5. The Battle of Arthamore Part 1

**Chapter 5, The Battle of Arthamore Part 1**

The room had suddenly fell silent. All personal present within the command center stared up at the forefront monitor. The reality that the Leviathan was here in mountains near Arthamore was enough to scare everyone in the room into submission. Even Lukas and the other knights were terrified of the most powerful ship in Salem's armada. Messua came up from behind Lukas and Zak. She turned to them.

"The Leviathan is here?!" she exclaimed.

"It makes sense," Zak insisted, glancing back to the others.

"Salem must not know who the Prodigy is. An assassination would have taken too long and would have been discovered too soon. A direct assault is the only way to ensure no survivors."

He looked back up at the screen.

"The Leviathan has the carrying capacity to transport an entire Grimm army. Enough to completely overrun Arthamore."

Qrow nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right," He insisted.

"Salem would never take any risks. Especially if there's the slightest chance the Knights could return."

"And knowing that we're here, she's also got a chance to strike a killing blow to Beacon." Flint added.

"How long do we have?" Lukas asked, glancing down at the officer below.

"Estimated time of arrival, one hour and fifteen minutes." The officer reported.

Zak turned to Arthamore's commanding officer.

"Commander, how many troops are stationed in Arthamore?" Zak asked, curiously.

"Over twenty five hundred, sir." The Commanding officer said.

Zak pondered. He shook his head. That nowhere near enough to repel a Grimm assault of this measure.

"What about the people?" Messua reminded.

Zak, Qrow, Flint and the officer turned to her.

"We have to get them to safety."

Zak narrowed his head, thinking of how they would be able to. With the forces they had, the best they would be able to do is hold them off while they escape. But there was no telling how long they would be able to. Or how many they would be able to save. A single Grimm alone was skilled and strong enough to take on a single squad of troopers.

He then turned to Lukas.

"Lukas?" He said.

Lukas was standing at the top of the stairway. He was staring up at the Leviathan's signal over the radar, horrified and in awe. Contemplating the danger his daughter was in. And with no way to call for help or withstand such an assault, he found himself faced with what he feared would come from this.

"General?"

Lukas was then snapped back to the present. He glanced back at Zak and the others, who were looking to him in this now dark time.

"What do we do?" The Officer asked, curiously.

Lukas turned to faced them. Now was not the time to let his fears cloud his judgement. For the sake of his friends and his family, he knew they had to act.

He walked over to the holo-table and pressed the one of the button over the control panel. A hologram map of Arthamore came over the light blue surface of the table.

"Alright, listen up," he said, as everyone gathered around the table.

"Our main priority is the safety of our people. Their trajectory has them coming out of the valley here at airfield."

Lukas pointed at the airfield as the map zoomed in on that location.

"If we can keep them here long enough, we should be able to give the people enough time to evacuation."

"But how are we going to get everyone to safety?" Zak asked, curiously.

"Could we use the Phoenix?" Messua suggested.

Flint shook his head.

"No way," he said.

"By the time we get everyone aboard, the Leviathan would have already be over us. It'll be a open target. Besides, we need it here."

"I'm afraid Flints right," Lukas agreed.

"The Phoenix has all the fire power we'll need to keep the Grimm at bay."

"What about the Gunships?" Zak suggested.

"They have enough fuel to get all the way to Beacon. And they'll be fast enough to take off and get out of the mountains."

"That's a start, we don't have enough to get everyone out of Arthamore," Flint insisted.

"And it's a day's travel to Beacon. They'll never get back in time."

"We could also use the cargo transports I saw in the hanger," Zak suggested.

"They have enough carrying capacity to transport months of supplies. They'll able to transport the rest. "

Lukas nodded his head.

"It's settled then," He said.

Lukas turned turned to Messua.

"Messua, you and your team escort all civilians to the plaza," He ordered.

"Zak will meet you there with the gunships."

Messua nodded her head.

"Yes, General," she said as made her way to the doorway.

He then turned to Flint and Zak.

"Flint, ready our troops," He instructed.

"I want all Squads at airfield."

"On it." Flint said.

Lukas then turned to Zak.

"Zak, I need you to get to the Phoenix," he instructed.

"Inform Captain Willard of the evacuation plan. We need the Phoenix at the airfield as soon as possible. Then meet up with Messua and help with the evacuation."

"Sure thing," he said as he turned and raced out the door.

As the others left the room, Lukas turned back to the holo-table. Qrow came up next to him.

"You know we're not going to get everyone out in time." he said, glancing to him.

Lukas narrowed his head, knowing he was right. But there was another matter that concerned him more.

"Qrow," he said before glancing to him.

"I know who the Prodigy is."

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune were looking out the window in the dinning room. Lukas had been gone an awful long time. They heard the bases alarms go off in the distance. She wondered if something was wrong. There were only a few times they ever heard those Alarms.

Amara came up behind the two.

"Pyrrha, Jaune, come away from there," she said.

The two looked back at her.

"Mama, what were those sounds?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"It's nothing, honey," Amara insisted.

"It was just a drill. The Base needs to test the troops in case there's an emergency. Now come, I made you both some warm milk."

Pyrrha and Jaune turned and walked into the living room. The two climbed up over the couch and sat down. Amara walked in with a tray of three mugs of warm milk. She handed them each a mug before taking the last one and placing the tray down over the table. She sat down in her chair.

Jaune turned to Amara.

"Was it the Grimm?" He asked, curiously.

Amara smiled and shook her head. The war was far from the mountains. The Grimm haven't been spotted near Arthamore in years.

"No, hun," she insisted.

"There's no Grimm in these mountains. We're perfectly safe here."

"We're not afraid." Pyrrha stated.

Amara smiled at the two.

"Oh, really?" she asked, curiously.

Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Me and Jaune are going on a quest one day." Pyrrha declared.

"After when we become knighted, we're going to free the realms from the Grimm. A knight's Promise."

"Yeah," Jaune said, nodding his head in agreement.

Amara smiled, chuckling.

The two's determination was something to admire. It seemed like she had taken after her father. Pyrrha had Amara's heart for sure. But she also had her father's determination.

"A knight's promise?" she said, remembering someone saying that very term to her.

It was long ago when they were just kids. Lukas had always dreamed of being a knight like his father. Of one day bringing peace to all the realms. They both along with Zak used to play together in the forest out near the village they grew up. They each made a knight's promise that they would become knights of Beacon. And that one day they would go on a quest through the realms. Though they were never able to fulfill that promise.

At least, not the way they imagined it.

"What's it like?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"Hmm?" Amara said.

"A quest?" Pyrrha insisted.

Amara narrowed her head. To say they were like the stories would be an understatement. However as exciting as they sounded, it was something else entirely to venture into untold peril. Both of them were too young to understand. She hoped it would not be something they would ever have to go through.

She looked up at the two.

"Well..." She said.

"It's-"

There was loud sound coming from outside. It sound like the bases alarms. But these sounded close by. Which could only mean...

Amara glanced back as she then stood up from her seat. Those were Arthamore's emergency alarms. But those were only ever activated whenever there was Grimm. There was then a voice over the intercom.

"All civilians of Arthamore, please proceed to Town Square. This is not a drill!"

Amara glanced back to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Come on," she said as she came up to them.

"We have to go!"

Pyrrha glanced up at her mother.

"Why, what's going on?" she asked, curiously.

Amara took her daughter's hand as she and Jaune stood off the couch. The three of then hurried to the front door. They came outside over he porch. She saw several people and their families running up the streets. Pyrrha glanced back to her mother.

"Mother, what's going on?" she asked.

"Where is everyone going?"

Amara closed the door and turned to her and Jaune.

"It's gonna be alright," she insisted to her.

She then took her hand and ran down the patio steps to the front gate.

* * *

Squads of troops were gathered at the bases airfield. Four gunships flew in from over head. They then came around and landed near the bunkers. The troops inside then stormed out from each side. All while, several tank-like vehicles drove in from the base. Flint was walking along the run away along with one of the present commanders.

"Set up turrets along here," he said, pointing along one of the runways.

"Use the supply crates and tanks as cover."

"Yes sir." The commander said, nodding his head.

"Flint."

The Faunas turned and saw Lukas walking up. Flint turned and stood at attention to the General.

"General." he said.

"How go the preparations?" Lukas asked, curiously.

"All troops are accounted for," He reported.

"We got all base defenses online. Should prevent any aircraft from getting into the city during the evacuation."

Lukas nodded his head.

"Good." He said, appreciating his efforts.

"Where's Zak?" Fint asked.

"Shouldn't he have been back by now with the Phoenix?"

* * *

Captain Willard shook his head.

"Commander Ark, I'm not sure I understand?" He said.

"Captain, please, we need the Phoenix in the airfield as soon as possible." Zak insisted on the order.

"I'm afraid it's out of the question," Willard stated.

"The Phoenix is still refueling. We are in no position to go anywhere."

Zak shook his head.

"Captain please," he insisted.

"We need the ship there as soon as possible. The Leviathan is headed this way."

The mere mention of the Grimm's flag ship brought silence. The captain and his officers stared in awe and disbelief. There was no way a ship that size would have made it into the realm without detection. They had a blockade of ships guarding the only portal into Beacon.

"The Leviathan?" Captain Willard said.

"But that's impossible. The Leviathan couldn't have gotten through the blockade without detection."

"There's no time to argue," Zake insisted.

"We have to-"

"Captain!" One of the crew members called.

The two of them looked back at one of the lieutenants standing at the view port.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Captain Willard said, turning to him.

Willard and Zak came up to the lieutenant. They turned and peered out the view port. And then they froze.

"By the Gods." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Amara, Pyrrha and Jaune were running up the street through the crowd of people. They came into a four way intersection before she heard a nearby voice.

"Amara!"

Amara stopped. She turned to her left and saw Tessa and Jaune's seven sisters making their way over to them.

"Tessa!" Amara said.

"Mom!" Jaune called to her.

Tessa grabbed the hand of her eldest daughter. They rushed across the street through the crowds of people passing by. Jaunes sisters held each other's hands as they followed their mother. They came up to Amara, Pyrrha and Jaune.

"What's going on?" Tessa asked, curiously.

Amara shook her head.

"I don't know," she answered.

"We have to head for Town square."

Suddenly people started to slow down and then stop. They were all peering ahead at something. Pyrrha glanced ahead through the crowd of people. She peered ahead at the base and gasped.

"Mama!" she said, tugging on her hand.

Amara glanced down at Pyrrha.

"Not now, Pyrrha." she said.

"Mama, look!" Pyrrha said, pointing ahead.

Amara looked up to where she was pointing. She the gasped, her eyes widened in shock. For far in the horizon, beyond the southern wall, the Leviathan emerged from the valley.

* * *

Lukas and Flint gazed up at the leviathan.

"Ah, shit!" Flint cursed, glancing up at the Grimm Flag ship.

The Leviathan cruised over the wall, it's shadow looming across the base. Several troops stepped back, gazing up in awe. The massive size of the flag ship intimidating by it's sight alone. Though Lukas refused to let the fear of it's presence, let alone how many Grimm it carried deter him.

He stared, sternly up at the ship.

He then turned back to Flint and the othe, let along hownr commanders.

"Take positions!" he ordered.

The troops then moved forward as they got into position.

* * *

"So this is Arthamore." Cinder said, peering down over the city below.

"What a cheerful little city."

The Admiral glanced over the city wall. He peered down at the airfield below and saw Beacon troopers lined up along the airfield.

"It would seem they have been expecting us." He said, tuned back to Cinder.

Cinder grinned. How pitiful of them really. For the fools to think they would have a chance against them. It was no matter. They will destroy them and the prodigy as well.

"So much the better." she said.

"Shall I deploy our forces?" The Admiral asked, curiously

"Yes, Admiral," she ordered.

"Let us play their little game."

* * *

A small hanger door opened along each side of the Leviathan. Several Grimm gunships launched from the hanger as they turned and flew down toward the airfield. The troopers each took cover behind several crates along the airfields, holding their basters at the ready. Several tanks pulled along next to them. Raising their doubled barrel canons, they opened fire.

Canons acting as the bases defenses aimed up and fired up at the incoming aircraft. Hitting only a few gunships.

Lukas and Flint came up and took cover behind several of the supply stacks.

"Here they come!" Flint said, drawing two double pistols from his side.

Lukas glanced to his sword as it then transformed into a blaster riffle. Flint smirked. The two then glanced up as they saw several Grimm gunships landing over the runway. The side door parted open as several white masked Grimm soldiers were then revealed inside. They stormed out of the gunships and charged forward.

Lukas stood up from behind the crate.

"Open fire!" He declared, firing his blaster.

The other troopers then opened fire at the Grimm. Flint stood up and fired his two pistols. Several Grimm were struck down from their plasma bolts. Only for others returned fire. Red laser bolts struck the crate, hitting only a few troops who were behind cover or standing out in the open. One of the tanks fired over the runway, the blast sending several Grimm flying.

Lukas fired his baster riffle at a Grimm, hitting it in in the chest. He then turned and fire at another. By then, several gunships flew down and landed, dropping off more Grimm. By then their numbers were starting to increase. Most of them hard started to use some of the crash gunships as cover. But they couldn't give up now.

He turned back to the other troopers.

"Keep up the fire!" he ordered.

"Incoming!"

Lukas glanced up. He saw several Grimm fighters overhead. Many of them opening fire along their lines, causing him and Flint to duck in cover. All while others flew on ahead. Took quick for any of the anti- air turrets to target.

* * *

Several Grimm fighters flew passed the bridge of the Phoenix. Being so close, it caused Zak and the Captain to leap back. He then turned, seeing the direction they were headed. They were heading straight for town square. They had to get the Phoenix in the air now.

Zak turned back to Willard.

"Captain, we need the Phoenix in the air now!" He exclaimed.

Captain Willard nodded his head. He turned to his crew.

"All hands, to your stations!" he ordered.

The crew hurried to their stations as the ships alarms went off.

"But sir, we're still fueling!" His Lieutenant reminded.

"Tell them to disconnect the fuel lines." Willard ordered.

Willard glanced to his Lieutenant.

"But sir, communications are still down!" His right hand reminded.

Zak came up to them.

"Don't worry," He reassured them.

"I'll handle it. You just focus on getting the ship in the air."

The captain nodded his head to Zak.

"Yes commander!" Willard said.

* * *

Several gunships had just landed in the Town Square. Citizens were poring in from each street connecting into the square. Many of them held back by Beacon soldiers. Messua and her team were aiding citizens aboard them. Many of which were woman and children.

She was standing in the middle of the square, directing the people to each ship.

"This way!" she called out to the people.

"Hurry!"

One of the gunships was just about ready to take off as the last person boarded. When suddenly there was a sudden sound of jet engines in the distance. Messua paused, glancing back. It was getting louder. And suddenly, there was a massive explosion from one of the nearby houses.

Several Grimm fighters flew overhead, firing down at the Town Square. Messua looked back at the incoming craft. She turned to the Gunship.

"Go, Go!" She called up to the pilot, gesturing for him to take off.

The pilot nodded from the cockpit of the gunship. The engines started up and the side doors closed. It then lifted up into the air as it's duel engines turned. It then took off toward the mountains ahead.

"Messua!" One of her team mates called out.

Messua turned to her and saw that she was pointing up at something. She looked up and saw three Grimm Gunships flying overhead in the distance. She turned back to her teammate.

"Take Kamala and hold them off," She instructed.

"Give us more time for the evacuation!"

He teammate nodded

* * *

The citizens ran as a Grimm Gunship flew over them. Amara and Tessa looked back at the ships as they turned, hovering over the street. The side doors the slid opened as the Grimm leaped down and landed over the street below. They then stood up and unveiled their blasters, opening fire on the people.

"Run!" Amara said, grabbing Pyrrha's hand.

Tessa and her family ran head into the crowd as Amara and Pyrrha followed after. Pyrrha glanced back, seeing the Grimm firing becoming far behind them. She then turned forward, struggling to keep up with her mother. She was running too fast. She could hardly keep up with her.

"Mama!" she said.

"Slow down!"

She was beginning to feel her hand slipping out from her mother's.

"Mother!" She called again.

But still Amara said nothing and just continued to run. Suddenly, Pyrrha lost balance and fell foward, her hand slipped out from her mothers grip. She tumbled to the ground as people continued to run past her. Pyrrha leaned off the ground, hearing her mother calling her.

"Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha looked up. She saw her mother, trying to go back for her. But was being carried away by the crowds.

"Mama!" She cried.

Pyrrha quickly got back up and ran ahead. She could hear her mother calling for her. Sounding more and more distance before the screaming and yelling. There was then an explosion close behind, destroying one of the houses along the way. Pyrrha screamed. She then turned and came into an ally, her back pressed against the side of a house.

She panted, trying to catch her breath. She glanced around the corner and saw the Grimm coming up the street, firing. She gasped, hiding back around the corner. She glanced off to her right and saw the direction was clear. She then turned and ran down the ally.

Unannounced to her that a Crow was perched over the roof top of the house across the street, watching as she ran down the alley. It then spread it's wings and flew after her.


	6. The Battle of Arthamore Part 2

** Chapter 6, The Battle for Arthamore Part II**

A small group of troopers raced to the front as the situation had gotten dire. Taking cover behind several crates, they held up their blasters and opened fire. Out over the Airfield, the Grimms numbers had doubled. They were now surrounded them from all around the front. They came out from behind several crashed gunships, continuing to fire at them.

All the while, more Grimm were pouring in to the base. Several gunships landed over the field as the Grimm leaped down over the runway. Lukas peered up over the crate and blasted one of the Grimm. He struck it over the chest, causing it to fall back. Flint fired several rounds of his pistol.

"They just keep coming!" he said glancing to Lukas.

A red plazma shot stuck the side of the crate. Flint flinched. He ducked down behind the crate.

"Whats taking Zak so long with the Phoenix?" He exclaimed, glancing to Lukas.

Lukas turned to him.

"He'll be here," He insisted, having the utmost faith in his team mate.

* * *

Zak pressed the release button on the control panel in the fueling station.

"That should do it." He said, glancing up through the viewing windows

He saw the fuel lines detach from the fuel port. Slowly the lines begin to retract from the ship.

* * *

Captain Willard's first lieutenant turned to him from one of the ships monitors.

"Captain, the fuel lines have been disconnected!" He reported to him.

Captain Willard turned to him.

"Initiate take off sequence," he ordered.

"Get us in the Air!"

* * *

Zak came out over the balcony of the straightway. He peered up at the ship as the engines had started up. Slowly the Phoenix slowly began rising up from the docking bay. Zak came up to the railing along the balcony, peering up at the ship. As the Phoenix came up high over the ship docking bay, he then heard the sound of a nearby gunship flying in.

Zak glanced down and saw a Gunship fly in from under the Phoenix. It flew up and landed down over the walkway below. Zak walked up to the stairway and climbed down to the walkway. He saw one of Messua's teammates, Leah leap down from the gunship and rush up to him.

"Zak!" she said.

"We got problems,"

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"Several Grimm Gunships slipped passed the bases defenses," She said.

"They're dropping troops on the other side of the city."

"What!" Zak exclaimed.

"We're trying to hold them off, but they're overwhelming us," Leah continued.

"We need reinforcements to continue the evacuation."

Zak glanced back to the side as he thought. They only had a three squads covering the evacuation. That wouldn't be enough to hold off Grimm long enough to evacuate the people. But he wasn't sure if they would be able to spare any troops. Everything they had was holding off the Leviathan.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an incoming fighter. They glanced up and saw several fighters coming around and firing at the docking port.

"Get down!" Zak exclaimed.

Zak and Leh quickly leaped to the side as the laser fire struck the walkway. The explosion pushing them forward, causing them to roll. The fighters then flew by as they came back up in the air. Only to be shot at by the Phoenix's anti fighter turrets. One of the fights was shot down while the other two tried to escape.

Zak and Leah leaned up off the walkway. He glanced down to her.

"Come on!" Zak said as he quickly stood up.

Leah got up and followed him to the Gunship. They quickly got into the ship along with the other troopers. Zak peered into the cockpit.

"Head back to base!" he ordered.

The pilot nodded his head.

"Copy that." he said.

The Gunship lifted off the walkway and flew back toward the base.

* * *

One of the houses nearby was engulfed in a fiery explosion as Grim fighters flew over head. Pyrrha screamed, covering her ears as she ran. She came up to the end of the alleyway, where there was a sharp turn. Pyrrha quickly turned and ran down the ally.

She glanced up and saw several fighters flew overhead, firing down at the village. She could hearing them firing their laser canons and the explosions which followed. She there was a sudden explosion in the ally behind her. Pyrrha gasped and continued running.

She then came out of the ally and back out over the street. Many of the houses were all engulfed in flames and debris covered the streets. Pyrrha turned to the street way off to her left and saw several Grimm wandering the streets. Pyrrha gasped. She quickly hid back behind some debris.

Peering over the debris, she saw the Grimm walking up to where she was hiding. It glanced around, inspecting the streets. Pyrrha narrowed down, trying desperately to stay quiet. Hoping it wouldn't see her.

The Grimm glanced back, gesturing for them to follow. He then walked by along with the others and continued on. Pyrrha glanced up and saw the Grimm walk by. Pyrrha slowly stood up, watching as the walked down the street. She then stood up and ran ahead.

Unannounced to her of the small crow that was flying close behind her.

* * *

The Grimm were starting to push forward. Advancing from the wreckage of the Gunships, they continuing firing at the Lukas and the soldiers along the front line. One of the tanks pulled up along the front line, aiming it's canon for one of the crashed gunships. The tank then fired at the Grimm, a large blue beam shot out from the barrel and struck the crashed gunship.

The wreckage exploded, causing the Grimm to be thrown from the blue fiery blaze. Lukas aimed his blaster, firing at the advancing Grimm. Flint came up and aimed his pistol, firing.

"There's too many of them!" He said, glancing down at him.

"We can't keep this up!"

"Keep up the fire!" he ordered the other troops.

"We've got to buy the people more time to evacuate!"

A looming shadow came over the airfield. The two knights glanced up and saw the Leviathan cruising over the wall as it came up over the battle.

"Shit..." Flint growled.

On one of the sharp ends at the forefront of the ship, they saw two large figures standing over the edge. They then leaped down and fell from above. They then landed over the airfield, breaking the ground beneath them.

Lukas and Flit turned away as they were hit with the sudden gust of wind. They then turned back, only to see a giant with black skin, several white rib like bones peering through it's skin, along with white spikes over it's knees and shoulders, holding a large cannon over it's right arm. It wore a large white helmet with long horns and had two red beaming eyes.

The Grimm uttered a growl like call, charging it's arm canon. It then held out it's canon arm and fired, blasting away one of the stakes of crates and the troops behind them. Lukas and flint narrowed down upon the sudden impact of it's blast.

"Damn it!" Flint cursed.

One of the tanks rolled up and blasted the Grimm. The blast stuck the Grimm, causing him to growl in pain. Though it was far from doing any damage to it. The Grimm raised it's arm canon and fired. The tanks was struck by the blaster bolt, knocking it over.

* * *

The admiral was approached by one of his officers.

"Sir, one of our fighters reported seeing gunships and cargo holds in the town square." he explained to the admiral.

"Reinforcements?" The Admiral asked, curiously.

The lieutenant shook his head.

"No, Admiral," He advised him.

"He said he saw civilians boarding them."

The admiral narrowed his head. They must be evacuating the people with the ships. If that was the case, the prodigy could have already boarded one of the transports.

Cinder stood up from the captain's seat.

"Order all fighters to converge of those transports!" She ordered.

"Let none escape!"

"Yes, my lady!" the lieutenant said, nodding his head.

As he turned and walked down the stairway, Cinder turned to the Admiral.

"Activate the engines," she ordered.

"Get us over the town."

"What about the bases defenses?" The admiral asked, curiously.

"Then bombarded the base!" Cinder exclaimed.

* * *

The two Giants continued to fire along the front lines, destroying much of crates they were using as cover.

"Those Goliaths are tearing us apart!" Flint said, turning to Lukas.

Lukas glanced to him.

"Cover me!" He ordered.

Lukas leaped over the crates. He raised his left arm, drawing his shield with his semblance. He then charge forward. Several Grimm troopers blasted at the General. Only to have him hold up his shield and block their fire. He then held up his blaster rifle around the right side of his shield and fired at the Grimm. They were then struck by the laser beams, knocking them to the ground.

As he came several feet away from the remaining Grimm, he pulled back his blaster as it transformed back into a sword. He then slashed it at one of the Grimm, slicing it in two. He then brought it back around and slashed another before her twirled around and impaled the one behind him. Retracting his sword from it's body, he then pushed forward toward the Goliaths.

The giant brute turned to Lukas and roared at the Knight of Beacon. It held up it's blaster canon and fired. Only for Lukas to dodge his blast as he leaped to the side. He then lunged forward toward the Goliath. The giant plunged it's canon at him. Lukas quickly leaped to the side as it's barrel of the canon plunged into the ground. He then lunged forward and swiped the Giants legs with his sword. Bring the titan to it's knee.

He then turned, sliding along the ground. He then charged at the Goliath once more. The giant turned, raising it's canon. Lukas them leaped in the air, spinning around as he slashed the Grimm's arm, severing it. The Grimm bellow in pain.

He turned to Lukas, who landed off to the Goliath's side. Lukas raced up to the Grimm. The Goliath swiped at him with his large crushing hand. Lukas leaped up, landing over the arm of the Goliath. He then lunged forward and with one swipe of his sword, severed the head of the Goliath.

Lukas landed behind the Goliath as it's now headless body fell behind him. It's head landing over the ground before him. He then stood up, only to see the other Goliath standing before him. The giant held it's large canon at him. And just as he was about to blast him, two laser beams shot the eyes of the giant.

Lukas glanced back and saw Flint holding up his pistols.

"Ugly's mine!" he said.

He slid his blasters to his side and leaped down, prowling toward the Grimm. He flung open his hands, his claws emerged from the ends of each finger. He then pounced up as he slashed his claws at the Goliath, slicing it's throat.

The Grimm's blood gushing from it's open wound. Flint continued slashing and tearing at the black flesh of the titan. Dodging every attempt the Grimm made to throw him off. Slowly the Goliath fell to knees and collapsed over the ground. Flint leaped off, his claws and hands stained with the blood of the Goliath.

They suddenly heard the sound of engines above. They looked up and saw the leviathan's engines start up with reddish light coming from the back of the ship. The Leviathan began to cruise forward. Fighters flew out from each of it's side hanger.

"Their headed for the city!" Lukas exclaimed.

Suddenly, they were being hailed by several laser beams. They turned and saw a squad of Grimm, firing at them. Lukas held up his shield, blocking their plasma bolts.

"Fall Back!" He ordered.

Lukas and Flint quickly turned And ran back toward the front line. Holding up his shield, he continued to provide them cover as they ran.

Overhead, the leviathans front turrets positioned themselves to fire below. The bases turrets turned and raised up, firing at the Grimm battleship. The canon fire struck the side of the ship, but was blocked by the ships shields.

* * *

"Frontal turrets are locked on, sir." The Lieutenant reported, gazing up to them from below.

"Fire!" The Admiral ordered.

* * *

The frontal turrets fired over the base below in each direction. Large plasma bolts struck behind the front lines. Throwing several Beacon soldiers into the air and destroying several tanks in a fiery explosion. The troops below quickly scattered as they were pushed aside by the explosions. All the while, firing at the bases turrets, destroying them.

Lukas and flint came back over cover, leaping over several crates as they ducked behind them. They peered up at the ship, seeing it bombard the base.

"Where is the Phoenix!" Flint exclaimed.

The Leviathan continued firing down upon the base. When suddenly a yellow beam struck the forefront of the ship.

* * *

The Ship shook upon the impact of the beam. The admiral fell to the side but quickly caught himself by the nearby railings.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed.

Cinder peered forward through the view port. She grinned.

"It would seem we have company." she said.

* * *

Ahead of the Leviathan, the Phoenix cruised forward toward the Grimm Destroyer.

* * *

Captain Willard turned from the view port, peering back from his crew.

"Prepare for battle," He ordered them.

"Launch all fighters!"

* * *

The alarm echoed through the hanger as the pilots ran to their fighter crafts. A voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all Pilots, Attention all pilots, prepare for take off!"

Climbing into the cockpits, the pilots activated the ships systems as the canopy came down over them. As the engines started up, the crafts lifted up from the hanger floor. The hanger doors opened and the fighters flew out.

* * *

Fighters flew out from the hanger below the underside of the Phoenix. The lead fighter flew at the head of the others.

"All fighters, activate your wings and follow me." The lead pilot ordered.

Two duel wings emerged from behind each fighter. The end of each wing armed with blaster torrents. Flying in tight formations, the soured ahead toward the swarm of Grimm fighters that would soon clash with them.

Just before colliding, they opened fire upon the Grim fighters, taking out a few of them. All while the Grimm fired back and took out several of Beacon fighters just as they collided. The sky were lit with blaster fire and explosions as both Beacon and Grimm fighters swarmed each other.

All the while, the Phoenix came in and opened fire upon the Leviathan. The yellow beams struck the ships forfront but was blocked by their shields.

* * *

The Admiral stood up from off the railing.

"Open fire on that ship!" He ordered, pointing forward.

"Knock it out of the skies!"

* * *

The Leviathans torrents turned and fired upon the Phoenix. It's purple beams struck the ship's shields, causing it to quack upon impact.

* * *

Captain Willard and many of the other fell to his knees at the sudden blast.

* * *

The two ships continued to fire upon each other from above.

"Looks like air supports arrived." Flint said, glancing looked back at Lukas.

Several blaster shots struck the other side of the crates. Lukas and Flint hunkered down behind the supply crates for cover. As the blaster fire light up, they came up from behind the crates. Lukas raised his shield, blocking their shots. He then held up his blaster and fired back at the Grimm.

The Grimm pushed forward, continuing to fire upon Lukas and Flint. When suddenly a missile struck down from above and came down and struck the Grimm in a great blaze of fire. Lukas looked back and saw a gunship flew in as it turned around, revealing Lukas and Leah standing at the open doorway.

The ship landed behind them as they leaped down from the Gunship.

"Lukas!" Zak said.

Lukas and flint stood up and walked up to them.

"Zak, I though I told you to assist with the evacuation." Lukas insisted.

"We got a situation." Zak insisted.

"We already know," Flint insisted.

"Captain Willard's already holding handling the fighters."

Leah shook her head.

"No it's not that," She insisted to them.

"A couple of Gunships slipped by the bases defenses. Their landing Grimm on the other side of town."

Lukas widened his eyes in shock.

"What?!" He said.

"There's too many for us to hold off alone," Leah insisted to him.

"We need reinforcements."

There were several shots from behind. Lukas turned, holding out his blaster as he fired back at the Grimm.

"We can't spare any troops," Flint said, firing one of his pistols.

"We're already stretched thin."

Zak glanced to Lukas.

"Lukas what do we do?" He asked, curiously.

Lukas held up his shield, blocking the Grimm's fire. He glanced back at Leah.

"Leah, did you see Amara and Pyrrha board one of the transports?" He asked.

Leah shook her head.

"I'm not sure, sir," she answered him.

"I never saw them at the Town Square."

Lukas turned, narrowing his head as he pondered. If they were still here in Arthamore, they would be caught up in the attack. if Qrow hadn't gotten to them in time And with the Grimm's fighters closing in on the square., what would the realm's chances be then?

He turned back to Flint.

"Flint, remain here and hold this position." He ordered.

Flint glanced confusingly at him for a moment. But the nodded his head to him.

"You got it." He said.

Lukas then turned to Zak and Leah.a

"Lukas, Leah, with me!" He ordered.

He then ran to the Gunship as Zak and Leah followed. They quickly got aboard just as it the ship rose off the ground and flew off to the town square.

* * *

The citizens of Arthamore continued to push past each other to get in front. Many of the soldiers struggled to keep them back behind the barrier. Letting in only a few of them as they boarded one of the gunship or Cargo transports.

Helping someone onto the ship, Messua looked into the Gunship at the Pilot in the cockpit.

"They're all on board!" She said.

The Pilot nodded his head. Messua then stepped back as the gunship lifted off. It then turned and flew out toward the mountains. When suddenly the ship was shot from the side by a purple plasma bolt before another struck the cockpit. The Gunship exploded in a fiery blaze.

Messua and the people below gasped in shock. A Grimm fighter then flew by as it was pursued by Beacon fighters. There was then another explosion behind her in the square. Messua turned back and saw several laser bolts strike down over the Town Square, hitting one of the Gunships below.

The people gasped, narrowing down as the Grimm fighters flew overhead. Messua glanced back to one of the troopers.

"Start boarding the Cargo transports!" She ordered.

"Use the turrets on them to provide cover!"

The trooper nodded as he made his way over to the Cargo transport. It was just then a gunship flew in and landed behind her. Messua turned back and saw Zak, Leah and Lukas.

"General Lukas!" She said.

Lukas stepped out of the gunship and came up to Messua.

"Messua, have you seen Amara and Pyrrha?" Lukas asked.

There the came a woman's voice from the crowd nearby.

"Lukas!"

Lukas glanced to his left. He saw Amara along with Tessa, Jaune and his sisters, standing outside the crowd of people.

"Amara!" He said as he and Zak rushed over to them.

Lukas came up, embracing her in his arms. Though as he glanced back to Jaune and his sisters, he noticed Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Amara.

"Where's Pyrrha?" He exclaimed.

"I don't now!" She exclaimed, worrying.

"She was with me but then we got separated in the crowd!"

Lukas glanced up behind her. He came up behind the barrier, scanning the crowd as they hurried by.

"Pyrrha!" He called out.

"Pyrrha!"

But all he could hear were the screams and yells of all the people. Nor could she be seen through the crowd. Lukas turned peering ahead through the now empty street, littered with the the debris of the houses. She must still be somewhere in there.

Lukas turned back to Amara and Zak.

"She must still be somewhere in there!" he said.

"I'm going to find her."

Lukas turned to Amara.

"Amara, take Tessa and her kids," he instructed to her.

"Get aboard!"

Amara glanced up to her husband tearfully. She shook her head.

"No." she said.

"I'm not leaving without Pyrrha."

"We'll find her!" he insisted.

"Then we'll meet you at Beacon."

Amara stared in contempt at her husband. She bowed her head, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving their daughter. But there was no other option.

"Please bring her back safe." she begged him, glancing up at him

Lukas nodded his head.

"Lukas, wait!" Zak said as he came up.

"I'm going with you."

Jaune glanced up to his father.

"Dad, wait!" he said as he came up to him.

"I want to go with you."

Zak turned to Jaune and narrowed down to him.

"No Jaune," He said to him.

"I need you to stay with your mother and sisters. Look after them, okay?"

Jaune glanced down for a moment, frowning.

"Don't worry," he reassured his son.

"We'll bring her back and we'll be right behind you. I promise."

Jaune glanced up at his father. He took a deep breath, setting aside his fear and contempt as he looked his father in the eye. He then nodded his head. Zak smiled and nodded back to him. He then stood up and turned back to Lukas.

"Let's move!" He said.

Lukas and Zak turned and ran ahead down the street. For a moment, Jaune stood and watched them leave. He hoped they would find her and bring her back. Amara turned to him, Tessa and his sisters.

"Hurry, we have to get aboard."


	7. The Battle of Arthamore Part 3

** Chapter 6, The Battle of Arthamore part 3**

Lukas and Zak hasted through the now deserted streets of Arthamore. Bounding over fallen debris and wreckage of fighters and vehicles, they saw a small group of Grimm troopers ahead. One of the Grimm turned and spotted the two knights of Beacon.

"(Incoming!)" The Grimm said in his own language.

The Grimm raised his blaster and opened fire. The others came up and started blasting at the knights. Lukas sword transformed into a blaster rifle. He then aimed his blaster and fired several shots, hitting three of them flat in the chest. Zak came up and slashed his sword at one of the remaining Grimm.

He the turn and swiped his sword at the last, slicing it's upper body. He then charged after Lukas. The two continued on for a short while before cominsg to three separate pathways. They stopped, peering in each direction.

"Which way?" Zak asked, glancing to him.

Lukas shook his head.

"I'm not sure." he stated, peering down the street off to his left.

Lukas groaned, fearfully for his daughter. Pyrrha could be anywhere. They were never going to find her time. Not like this. They had to cover more ground.

Lukas turned back to Zak.

"We have to split up," he said.

"You search the neighborhood that way. I'll look for her this way. If we find we we go look for the other."

Zake nodded his head.

"Alright, see you then." Zak said.

The two knights the turned and headed down the two separate paths. Plowing through the smoke and fire, Lukas called out for his daughter.

"Pyrrha!" he cried out.

* * *

Pyrrha held her arm in front of her face moving through the cloud of black smoke and the clutter of debris. She coughed, trying hard not to breath it in. She glanced through her arms and saw an opening straight ahead. She gasped and ran ahead through the smoke. When suddenly heard a voice somewhere off to her right.

"Help, someone help!"

Pyrrha stopped. It sounded like a woman's voice. She turned and saw a woman, trapped under a large metal pole of a street light. She tried desperately to lift it off of her. But it was so heavy. She struggled to push it off.

She looked up at Pyrrha, staring pleadingly to her.

"Please..." she begged of her.

"Help me!"

Pyrrha gazed down at her for a moment. She wanted to go find Mother and Juane. But she knew she couldn't just leave her like this. She had to help her.

Pyrrha quickly rushed over to the woman. She narrowed down, reaching underneath the pole. She tried lifting it off the woman. But the pole was still too heavy, even for her. But even still she continued to to lift until her strength had then in and she was forced to set it down.

But she wasn't about to give up. She wouldn't stop until she freed the woman that was trapped underneath. Once more she tried to lifting up but still it's very weight out ways the girl's strength. But as she continued to try and raise the street light from over the woman, the pole suddenly didn't feel so heavy.

Pyrrha opened her eyes. She glanced down and saw the metal pole retracting from her hands. Hovering above them as if it was magic. Pyrrha glanced down in awe. She was lifting it without even touching it. Just like how father...

Pyrrha lifted the street light off the woman as she slid out from under it. Once she was, Pyrrha dropped the pole over the ground. Pyrrha glanced down at her hands, having little idea of these powers. She turned back to the woman, who looked back down at her in awe at the girl's powers.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

The woman nodded her head. She then glanced back behind Pyrrha and gasped. Pyrrha looked back and saw several figures through the cloud of smoke behind them. Suddenly, several red eyes beamed through the fiery mist.

Pyrrha gasped.

"Run!" she said.

The woman turned and ran. And as Pyrrha turned to follow her, she suddenly heard a massive explosion from above. She glanced up as a Grimm fight flew by, pursued by a Beacon fighter. The lookout tower above exploded as the debris fell from above. Pyrrha gasped and leaped out of the way as the debris came tumbling to the streets below.

Pyrrha landed over her stomach as a cloud of dust swept over her. As the dust cleared, Pyrrha leaned off the ground. She glanced back and saw the rubble of the tower above blocking the path. Pyrrha suddenly heard footsteps coming from ahead.

She looked forward and saw three Grimm emerged from the smoke. She then leaned backwards and slid back from them. One of the Grimm came up and stood before the girl. He held up his blaster and pointed the barrel straight down at the girl.

As the blaster charged up and the end of barrel lit up in a neon purple, the Grimm was about to take the shot. When suddenly, it glanced up at the debris. Only to be slashed by the blade of a large sword as a man with spiky black hair flew past and landed behind the Grimm. Just as it's upper torso fell from its body, he then dashed forward.

The Grimm raised their basters and began firing, only for Qrow to block their shot with swords and dodge others. He then lunged forward and swung his blade upwards, slashing the Grimm into two. He then turned to the other and swung his sword down and to side, slashing him before turning his back and impaling him. He then retracted his blade as the Grimm fell to the ground.

Qrow then twirled his large sword and placed the blade over his right shoulder. He glanced down at Pyrrha, who peered up at him in awe.

"You alright?" he asked.

Pyrrha nodded her head.

Qrow lowed is sword as he came up to her. The blade retracted as he sheaved it behind them.

"Don't worry," he said, reaching his hand down to her.

"I'm a friend of your father."

Pyrrha reached up and took his hand. He then pulled her up off the ground.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said.

"Your welcome, Kiddo." Qrow said.

Pyrrha glanced back behind Qrow and saw another Grimm emerged from the smoke. He raised his blaster to them. Pyrrha grabbed Qrow's arm.

"Look out!" She cried.

Grow turned back and saw the Grimm. Just as it was about to fire, a large blade dropped down and cleaved the Grimm down the middle, slicing it in two. As it's body parted, it was revealed to be Lukas as he stood up.

"Father!" Pyrrha said as he ran to him.

"Pyrrha!" Lukas said, as he sheaved his sword.

He narrowed down as Pyrrha leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. The two held each other for a short time before they departed from them. Lukas held her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concernedly.

"Are you hurt."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pyrrha reassured him, nodding her head.

Lukas sighed in relief, thanking the gods his daughter was safe. Qrow came up from behind them.

"Hate to brake up the reunion." He said as they glanced back to him

There was then a sudden growling voice coming from the barrier behind them. They then turned and saw Grimm coming over the debris. One stood at the very top of the rubble and pointed down at them.

"(Get them!)" The Grimm trooper ordered.

"But we got company!" Qrow said as he drew his sword.

Lukas stood up and came in front of Pyrrha. He drew his sword and shield magnetically. As the Grimm began pouring over the debris, they held up their blasters and began opening fire at them. Lukas held up his shield, deflecting their shots.

"There's too many of them!" Qrow exclaimed.

A shot whipped by him, nearly hitting his shoulder. Qrow groaned. Lukas glanced back to him.

"Get behind me!" He said.

Qrow came up behind Lukas. Several shots bounced off Luka's shield, pushing back on him.

"Damn it!" he cursed, continuing to hold back their fire.

"Father!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Stay behind me, Pyrrha!" he said, glancing back at her.

The Grimm fired upon Lukas all at once. Slowly they began to advance on them. Lukas sword then transformed his sword into a blaster and aimed it around his shield. Through as he was to take a shot, a laser bolt struck his blaster and knocked it back.

"Forget it," Qrow exclaimed.

"There's too many of them. We need to move, now!"

Lukas glanced back down the street, knowing it was their only way of escape. But as he looked back upon the advancing Grimm, he knew there was no chance. The Grimm had them pinned down. Even with Lukas covering him with his shield. They wouldn't make ten feet.

Lukas narrowed his head, pondering what they to do. Suddenly, he heard Pyrrha's voice.

"Father?" she said.

Lukas glanced back at her. He saw Pyrrha looking up to him, frightened, her hands cupped against her chest. He then glanced away. Slowly his eyes shut as he bowed his head, knowing there was no other choice. If the realms had any chance of being freed from Salem and the Grimm, sacrifices must be made.

"Go!" he said.

Qrow glanced to him.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"Take Pyrrha and go!" he ordered, turning back to him.

"I'll hold them off. Get as far away from Arthamore as you can!"

Pyrrha glanced up to her father in awe.

"Father!" she said.

Lukas glanced back to her in contempt.

"It's going to okay, Pyrrha," He reassured her.

"Go with Qrow. He'll keep you safe. I'll come find you after, I promise"

Pyrrha shook her head, grabbing onto his arm.

"Father, no!" she begged of him.

"Please, come with us!"

Another laser bolt struck Lukas's shield, pushing him back.

"There's no time to argue!" he said to her.

Lukas looked back up at Qrow.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe," He said.

"That'll you'll guard her with you'll life until the end of time. Promise Me!"

Qrow looked up to Lukas and nodded his head.

"I promise." He answered.

"You have my word."

Lukas smiled and nodded back. He looked back down to Pyrrha.

"You have to go now!" He said to her.

Pyrrha shook her head, tearfully.

"No, no!" She exclaimed.

"Father please don't go!"

Luksa dropped his blaster and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"I'll always be with you," he said to her.

"No matter what happens to me always remember, you were always be the greatest gift to me."

He reached his hand up and cupped his daughter's cheek. Pyrrha closed her eyes as he leaned into his touch. The Grimm were getting closer. They couldn't wait any longer. Qrow came up behind Pyrrha.

"Come on, Kid!" He said, as he took Pyrrha and turned her around to him.

"We gotta go!"

He then took her into his arms and hoisted her up. He then turned and ran ahead. Pyrrha look back at her father, reaching out for him.

"Father!" she cried, tears seeping from her eyes.

"Father!"

Lukas looked back to her, uttering his final words to her.

"I love you." he said.

As they disappeared into the cloud of smoke, Lukas turned away, narrowing his head. He glanced down and picked up his blaster. Holding it firmly in his hand, it then transformed back into a sword. Lukas then liked forward, staring sternly at the Grimm.

He then stood up, pacing one foot behind as he swung down his sword.

"FOR ARTHAMORE!" He exclaimed before charging forward.

He leaped into the air and impaled his sword through one of the Grimm. He spun around, pulling sword out from the Grimm as he slashed another. He then brought his sword back around and cleaved the upper half of the Grimm behind.

A laser bolt suddenly flew past Lukas, causing him to turn and see one of the Grimm holding their blaster to him. Lukas turned, holding his shield in front of him. He charged forward and thrust his sword forward, impaling him. He the pulled out his from the Grimm as he sword transformed into a blaster and fired at the remaining two.

Lukas then ran up and climbed up over the rubble. He came up over the top and saw more Grimm climbing up the rumble. He the leaped up into the air and fired down over them. And as he landed on the other side of the debris, the Grimm rolled down the rubble behind him.

* * *

The Phoenix came around the leviathan, continuing to fire upon the air ship. The laser canons turned and fired upon the ships side. The yellow laser bold struck the outer haul of the ship. But were still blocked out by it's shields. In response, the canons of the leviathan turned and opened fire.

A large cannon turret over the top of the ship turned and aimed for the Phoenix. The inside of the barrel lit up a bright purple as the cannon charged it's shot. And then fired a large plasma blast, striking the shield of the Phoenix.

* * *

The inside of the ship shook upon impact, causing some of the crew to tumble to the floor. The captain fell over one knee, grabbing hold of the edge of the view port. As the ship came to settle, one of his crew member looked up from his monitors.

"Captains, Shields are at fifty percent!" The officer said.

Willard glanced back to him.

"Hold steady," he ordered.

"Revert all available power to the shields!"

The ship once more shook as it was struck by another blast.

* * *

The leviathans plasma canon once more charged up and then fired. The blast struck the Phoenix's shields, causing a major shatter.

* * *

The admiral glanced back to Cinder, grinning.

"It's only a matter of time," he said to her.

Cinder smirked, seeing the tear in the Phoenix's shields. She must admit it was pitiful really. How the resistance believed they could stand against the might of the Grimm Empire. Sooner of later, they would learn that their cause is futile. For once more, they would see them bow before them.

A leviathan officer came up the steps of the balcony. She stood at attention before the Cinder

"My lady," he said, bowing his head to her.

"Several of our troops in sector five are reporting they are under attack."

The Admiral turned to him.

"How many?" he asked, curiously.

"Uh... one, sir." The officer reported.

The mention of only a single knight penetrating their forces, as displeasing as it was, caused her to grin. There were only few knights that could ever stand highhandedly against a horde of Grimm. And seeing their forces so well coordinated, with such high moral, there was only one who could bring such hope when the odds were against them.

"Lukas." she said, as she began to chuckle.

The admiral turned to her.

"My lady, I will send more of our troops to reinforce sector five." He said to her.

"No," She said as she stood up from the command chair.

"Continued to reinforce the front. I shall deal with him myself."

* * *

The Grimm were pushing forward, continuing to fire along the front lines. Many of the Beacon soldiers behind cover were struck down by the laser bolts. Some of which stood up and began backing away, continuing to fire their blasters. The trooper next to Flint was struck in the chest and feel to the ground. Flint gasped.

A laser struck the shoulder of the faunas. He Growled in pain.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

Another shot flung by him, causing him to hid back behind the crates. He slipped his blaster back into his side holster, pressing his hand against the cauterized wound over his shoulder. He hissed, bearing his fangs. The Sargent next to him narrowed down next to him.

"Sir, there's too many of them," he stated to him.

"We need to fall back!"

Another shot bounced off the crate, causing Flint to flinch. He'd hate to admit it, but he may be right. There was no way they could hold out any longer. The Grimm had them outnumbered and they were pushing forward. The had to fall back.

He nodded his head to the Sargent.

"Right!" he said.

He glanced back at the other troopers.

"Fall Back!" he ordered.

"Fall back."

He stood up from behind the crates and held up his one pistol and fried back. The Sargent and several troops stood up, continuing to lay down covering fire. All while others turned and ran ahead into the base.

* * *

Amara felt herself being pushed and shoved by the crowd as they boarded the Cargo transport. She glanced back through the crowd. But saw no sign of Lukas or Pyrrha. She then felt the earth shake beneath her feet as there was sudden explosion off to the left. The people narrowed down as the small pieces of rumble fell over them.

Amara turned to Terra, grabbing her hand.

"Come on!" she said as she stood up and ran.

Pulling her and her children along, they came up into the open doorway of the cargo hold. The trooper standing guard next to the cargo hold turned to Messua.

"We're all full!" He called out.

Messua nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Go, hurry!" she exclaimed.

The Trooper nodded. He glanced up at the bridge.

"Go, go!" he exclaimed, gesturing for him to take off.

He and the other trooper climbed aboard as the hatch lowered over the cargo hold. Amara glanced back at the close entrance, taking what would be her last time of ever seeing their home. She hoped that her husband and daughter were safe and that she would see them again in Beacon.

The four engines along both sides of the ship started up. Slowly the craft lifted off the ground and before turning it's duel engines and flew off toward the mountains. Messua glanced up at the departing transport. She then looked back at the remaining transports. There were still had so many people to transport. But aside from the Cargo transport, they only had only a few Gunships.

There still wasn't enough to get everyone out.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion from behind. She glanced back and several troopers backing up from the street, firing their blasters.

"They've broken through!" Leah called.

Messua quickly rushed over to her teammate. She gazed down the street. There was a whole squadron of Grimm coming up the street. Many of the troopers were behind cover by debris and wreckage, trying to hold back the incoming Grimm. She glanced back at Leah.

"We don't have many transports left," she stated.

"Continue with the boarding. Women and children foremost."

Leah nodded her head. She turned and ran ahead toward the transports as Messua glanced back to the the incoming Grimm. She reached down to her sides and pulled out her chakrams, holding one in each hands. She came forward and then spun around, throwing them at the Grimm. Two of the Grime down in front were struck by the bladed disks.

Messua then came up passe the two Grimm. Grabbing hold of the bladed disks and pulling out of their chests as she went. Storming through the Grimm, she slashed her due chakrams. She tossed one of her bladed disks at one them, slicing the head off it's body. Her chakram came back around to her and she caught it before she leaped into the air and spun around. She then threw the other at the Grimm behind, landing in front of him as he fell to the ground.

She glanced up and saw several Grimm, raising their blasters at her. When suddenly, one behind them turned back and was thrown into the air. The two Grimm looked back as then the blase of a familiar sword slashed through one of them, cleaving it in two. The sword then slashed the sword upwards, knocking him into the air, revealing it to be Lukas.

"Lukas!" Messua said as she stood up.

Lukas came up to her.

"Messua, has everyone been evacuated?" He asked, curiously.

Messua shook her head.

"The Grimm have taken out some of our gunships," she said, looking back into the town square.

"The last Cargo transport is providing us cover from their fighters. But we still don't have enough transports to get everyone to safety."

Lukas narrowed his head, knowing it would be so.

"What about Amara?" He asked, glancing back to her.

"She and Terra boarded one of the Cargo Transports," She reported to him.

"They should be over the mountains by now."

Lukas breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his family were now safe. Now they needed to focus on getting as many as those who remained to safety. He then glanced back down the street.

"We got more Grimm heading this way," he said, glancing back to her.

"We need to evacuate as many as we can."

He then ran ahead toward the Town Square as Messua followed after him. They came back into the square, where they then heard a familar voice call them from nearby.

"Lukas!"

Lukas and Messua stopped. They turned off to their left and Saw Zak coming up to them, carrying a trooper over his shoulder.

"Zak, what happened?" Lukas asked as he came up.

"I came across a squad of our troops while I was looking for Pyrrha," he said, placing the trooper down

"The Grimm went right through them. They're headed straight for us!"

"Zak, remain here and do what you can," He said to his friend.

"Any wounded, you get them onto the transports."

"What about Pyrrha?" He asked.

"Don't worry," he said to him.

"She's safe with Qrow."

"Qrow?!" Zak exclaimed.


	8. The Fall of Arthamore

**Chapter 7, The Fall of Arthamore Part 2**

Qrow carried Pyrrha through the burning ruins that were once Arthamore. Racing up the pathway, cluttered with wreckage and debris, they came across several Grimm. Qrow glanced to Pyrrha.

"Hold , Kid!" he said.

Pyrrha clung to him tightly. Qrow then leaped forward and the Grimm turned and saw them, he swung his sword, slashing the Grimm. As the other turned to them and as they were about to respond, he swung his sword around and slash the ones behind.

Coming to the last Grimm, he came around and slashed the Grimm, slicing it's body in half. He then ran forward down the path. Qrow looked ahead and saw the tower of the impound station. The one they would usually store any vehicles they impounded. His bike had to be stored there.

He came up to the intersection, where a long storehouse-like build with several garage doors along it. Qrow ran across the street to the storehouse. He came up to one of the garage doors, peering into the small window. But saw nothing inside. He then went up to the next and looked inside. But still she saw nothing. He continued on till he came up to the fifth door. And upon looking through the small in window and saw the motorcycle inside.

"Found her!" he said.

He turned and came up to the doors control panel. He held up his sword as the blade came down to reveal the barrel of his shot gun. He then blasted the panel, unlocking the door. Qrow then came up, sheaving his sword behind him as he narrowed down and lifted up the door. He came into the garage and got onto his bike, placing Pyrrha in front of him.

"Hold on, Kid!" he said, positioning his bike.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"We gotta get out of Arthamore as quick as we can," Qrow explained.

"We might also have to leave the realm as well. Somewhere the Grimm can't find us."

"But will father be able to find us?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"We can't worry about that, kid." Qrow stated.

Qrow pressed the top button over the panel on the right handle, starting the engine. Pyrrha turned forward, grabbing the handles of the bike. Qrow then revved the engines and as the back wheel spun at high speed, bolting out of the garage. He then turned drove down the street ahead, swerving from left to right as he maneuvered through the debris.

Up ahead, a group of Grimm spotted them from up the street. They turned and aimed their blaster, opening fire upon them.

"Get down!" Qrow said.

Pyrrha ducked her head down. Qrow then pulled out his sword which shifted its's blade to reveal his shotgun. He then fired at the Grimm ahead. Several Grimm were stuck in the chest by the blasts, knocking them down as a few took cover. As as they drove through, the few remaining quickly leaped aside. Qrow then glanced back at them, firing back at them.

Pyrrha glanced forward and gasped.

"Look out!" She gasped.

Qrow turned forward and saw a Beacon fighter, crashing down from above. Qrow quickly turned and quickly got away as the ship crashed down behind them in a fiery blaze. Qrow turned back onto the street and continued on down the street. They then glanced back at the fiery wreckage behind them. Qrow turned forward.

"We gotta get to the west gate!" he stated.

He then turned his bike around, and slid to a stop before taking off down the street way to their left.

* * *

Messua help a woman on board a gunship. She then glanced to the street way to her right and saw Flint along Beacon soldiers coming into the Town Square. She glanced back to Lukas, who was talking with Zak and one of the commanding troopers.

"Lukas!" she called.

Lukas glanced back at her and saw Flint, walking into the town square along with several other Beacon troopers. His right hand pressed over his left shoulder.

"Flint!" He said as he, Messua and Zak rushed over to him.

Flint the stumbled, nearly falling over. Lukas came up and quickly caught him in his arms. Slowly he lowered Flint to his knees, holding him up.

"I'm fine..." he said, wincing at the pain.

"I'm fine."

Lukas glanced back to Zak.

"Zak!" He said as he stood up.

Lukas the stood up and stepped aside as Zak came up. He narrowed down in front of Flint, pressing his hand over Flint's shoulder.

"Hang on," he said.

"I got you."

There came a bright white glow under his palm as he pressed it over his wound. Flint growled in relief. He glanced up at Lukas and Messua.

"The Grimm overran the base," He said.

"They took out the base's defenses. We tried to hold them off but there was too many of them."

Zak narrowed his head as he thought.

"Without the base's defenses, there's nothing stopping the Grimm sending reinforcements," Zak brought up, glancing up at Lukas.

Messua turned to him.

"Lukas, what do we do?" she asked.

Lukas glanced forward. He walked passed Flint and Zak, peering at the street ahead. Seeing the troopers retreating into the Town square, some of them wounded while a few aided them. It would only be a matter of time before the Grimm would overrun the Town square. They were advancing on them in each there were still others they needed to evacuate.

Lukas narrowed his head. The promise he made to his daughter would have to be broken. For the sake of the realms and for his team, his family and all of Arthamore, sacrifices must be made.

He glanced back at them.

"Messua, finish with the evacuation," He said.

"Then you, Flint, Zak and your team board the last transport."

"What about you?" Zak asked, curiously.

Lukas turned to them.

"I'll buy you all time." Lukas insisted.

Zak stood up, staring in awe at his team leader.

"What, no!" Zak protested.

"That's suicide!"

"There's no time to argue," Lukas insisted.

"Just get back to Beacon. Warn Ozpin of what's happened."

Lukas then turned forward, facing the street ahead. Using his semblance, he drew his sword and shield. He then took one finally look back at the knights whom he had served with through the years of war.

"No matter what happens, know that it was an honor to serve with you all." He said to them.

Zak and Flint stared up at Lukas in contempt, hearing him say what would be his final words. Even Messua gazed up at the man she followed into battle throughout the war, in contempt by his words. They knew no one stood the greatest chance them him against the Grimm. But not even he would be able to hold them off. At least not for long.

Though it seemed he knew that well himself.

Lukas then turned and charged ahead toward the pathway to where their troops fled. Zak stood up.

"Lukas!" He called to him.

Messua came up behind her, placing her hand over his shoulder.

"Zak," she said.

Zak glanced back at her.

"Follow orders." she said to him.

* * *

The Grimm were advancing up the street. Beacon troopers took cover behind debris and wreckage, firing their blasters at them. Many of the Grimm were cut down by their fire. But even still they were getting closer. All the while, they fired their blasters back at them.

A trooper behind cover was shot in the chest, knocking him back. The trooper next to to him ducked behind cover, glancing back at his fallen comrade. He turned back, raising his blaster as he fired back. The Grimm dispersed, moving to the side as a Goliath came force. The giant uttered great roar as he grabbed the lever on his canon and pulled it down, loading it. He then aimed his canon at the pile of rumble in the middle of the street, where a couple of troopers were taking cover.

The troopers gasped.

"Fall Back!" One of them uttered.

The Goliath fired his canon at them. The Troopers quickly turned and ran. Only for the debris to explode, throwing them several feet into the air. They landed over the street below. One of them struggled to lean up. He glanced back at the Goliath as he held up his canon and was about to fire again.

When suddenly, the Giant was struck in the eye by a plasma bolt. The Grimm utter a cry of pain.

It was then he saw something pass over him. The soldier glanced up and saw Lukas landing before him. He then charged forward. Raising his blaster with his shield covering him from fire, he charged forward, blasting all the Grimm in his wake. As each one fell as he passed, he came up to the Goliath where his blaster then transformed back into a sword. As the Grimm turned back and was about to raise his canon, Lukas then leaped into the air and plunged his sword forward, his blade stabbing into the face of the Giant.

The Goliath fell back over the street. Lukas pulled back his sword before he leaped down. One of the Grimm behind him drew his blade and charged at Lukas and was about to slash his blade. Only for Lukas to block it with his shield and slash the Grimm's exposed thigh. He brought his blade back around and struck him down. He then swung his blade at the Grimm behind and striking another the one next to him with his shield.

He continued to plunge through the Grimm, stabbing the last in the chest. As he pulled his sword from it's body, he glanced forward. Only to be faced with more Grimm, holding their blasters to him. Lukas held his shield at the ready. Only to then see the Grimm lower their weapons

Lukas glanced up from his shield, curiously. He was surprise to see them laid down their weapons. Though he was none the less suspicious. The Grimm never laid down their weapons when having the upper hand.

Unless...

He then heard a sudden blazing sound. He turned and saw a ball of fire shoot from the flames to his right. Lukas turned and blocked it with it's shield. It exploded upon impact, causing him to slide back. He then glanced up from behind his shield and through the blazing inferno, he saw a figure walking through the flames toward him. The figure looked to be that of a woman. He heard a voice speak from the flames.

"Why, Lukas."

Stepping out from the flames, a young woman, fair-skinned with ashen-black hair, violet eye-shadow, wearing a red mini v-neck dress with yellow designs. She then stood in front of him, placing her hand over her hip as she smirked nefariously.

"Cinder." Lukas said, staring sternly.

Cinder chuckled.

"Even when your troops flee are wise enough to flee," Cinder commented.

"You continue to stand and fight. How predictable."

"Is this truly the will of your Empress?" Lukas asked, referring to the destruction around them.

"Arthamore is peaceful. What is the need of all this?"

"Our Empress's only will is to bring order to all the realms," Cinder insisted, circling him.

"Where Ozpin and all the rulers could not. But now it seems Arthamore is harboring a danger to our new world order."

She then glanced to him.

"The Prodigy." she then stated.

The mere mention of the word caused Lukas to squint his eyes in anger. Seeing her threaten his daughter. Though her dared not show in the face of the Empress's apprentice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, acting as if he knew not if what she spoke.

"Don't act like you don't know, Lukas," she said, hardly connived of his act.

"You wouldn't have gone through the trouble of defending Arthamore like you've have. So tell me where she is."

Lukas only continued to stare sternly at the Empress's apprentice. He then held up his shield and sword, standing at the ready.

"Never." He stated.

Cinder smirked.

"Very well." She commented, smirking.

Cinder raised her hand as their came a long gust of fire. She gripped her around the end, causing the flames to disburse. Revealing a long red sword with flame patterns along the center. She flung down the sword next to her, staring back at him with stern narrowed eyes.

"Then you will burn along with Arthamore."

Lukas then charged forward as he uttered a great cry. She then dashed forward toward him. At the moment they were about to collide, Lukas raised his sword and swung it down at her. Only for Cinder to block it with her own. She then pushed him back, breaking them off. She came forward and tried to swipe her sword. Only for Lukas to quickly step back.

As she swung her sword back at him, he then brought his sword back around and clung against hers. They continued to clash their bladed together. Cinder slowly pushed forward, slashing her sword downward. Lukas raised his shield, blocking her blade as he threw it down before leaping up over Cinder. She glanced up at him as he came around and landed behind her before swiping his sword upward.

Cinder quickly leaned back before the blade of his sword could touch her. Only to then be struck by his shield as he thrust it forward. She leaped back, holding up her sword as the blade along each end lit up in flames. She then came forward and slashed her sword, causing Lukas leap back as he evaded the sword's flamed blades. She came back around to strike him again.

Lukas then flung his sword, their blades then clashed together. Breaking off each time, bringing their swords back around each time. Lukas swiped his shield before turning and swung his sword around.

She then came forward, thrusting her sword froward as she forced them into the flames to his back. Lukas slid back into the inferno, before gazing up. Only to see Cinder leap high into the air. She then then came down upon him, engulfed in a flames like the stars that pass through the knight sky. Lukas held up his shield as she then struck the ground before him, sending him flying back in a fiery explosion.

Lukas passed through many burning structure before coming out into clearing, landing over his back against the solid brick street. He flipped over onto his stomach before he slid to a stop. Lukas picked himself off the ground. He glanced up and saw Cinder hovering several feet off the ground. A ball of fire hovering over the palm of her hand.

"You can never defy what is destined, Lukas." She stated to him.

She then thrust her hand forward as he shot the fire ball at him. Lukas quickly leaped out of the way, rolling back onto his feet.

"This night will see the end of the Knights and the war," she claimed to him.

"All your efforts to defy the Empress will have been for nothing. And we will have finally brought the Realms to order!"

She blasted another ball of fire at him. Only for Lukas to dodge it, leaping to the side.

"You would be wise to surrender." She said.

"I will never stand down in the face of you, Cinder!" Lukas proclaimed

* * *

The last of the women and children boarded the Cargo transport. Zak and Messua climbed into the Cargo hold while carrying Flint over her shoulders. Zak glanced to her.

"Over here!" He said, gesturing to the wall near the entrance.

They came over and set Flint down against the wall. Flint groaned. Messua then turned back to her teammates outside.

"We're all aboard!" she called to them.

Leah and the others turned to Messua and quickly over to they transport. They leaped into the cargo hold. Once they were aboard, Messua came up to the ladder leading into the bridge. She peered up into the cockpit.

"Lift off!" she ordered.

The pilot nodded down at her.

"What about Lukas?" Zak said, glancing back at her.

"There's no time!" Messua insisted to him.

Zak turned as he saw the doorway of the Cargo hold closing. He narrowed his head, unable to find the courage, nor the will, to leave Lukas. His friend and comrade whom he had fought beside. Whom he had known all his life.

Although he respected and would follow his orders, Lukas taught them to never leave each other behind. To always look out for one another and to stand and fight even when all seemed lost. And to just leave him behind to face the Grimm alone.

Flint looked up to him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Zak..." He said.

Zak glanced to him, sullenly.

"Look after my family." He said.

Lukas then turned and leaped out of the transport.

"Zak, wait!" Fint said. reaching out to him.

Messua turned and saw Zak leap out of the ship.

"Zak, what are doing?" she asked, curiously.

Zak stood up, glancing back at them as the door came down over the Cargo hold. Messua quickly rushed over to the doorway. Only for it to close before she was able to say anything. Slowly she felt to airship lifting. She turned back to the cockpit.

"Stop the ship!" she called as she rushed over to the entrance.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," one of the Pilots said.

"We have to take off!"

Messua felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Messua." Leah said.

She glanced back to her. She frown, shaking her head.

* * *

Zak glanced up at the Cargo transport as it lifted off. He nodded his head to them.

"It's been an honor serving with you all." He said

He then looked forward to the path ahead. He reached down and grabbed the handle of his sword, pulling it out. He held up his left arm which then formed into a shield. He headed toward the street ahead.

* * *

The leviathans heavy turret once more fired upon the Phoenix. The laser beam struck the ship's shield, causing the further cracks in the shield.

* * *

"Captain, shields are failing!" one of the crew members said from their monitors.

Captain Willard glanced forward through the view port. The ship once more shook as it was once again struck by another blast.

* * *

The leviathan's Admiral gazed up at the the screen over the view port. Seeing the Phoenix's shields were beginning to crack. Just one last shot and they would shatter. He Grinned.

"Hit them again," he order, glancing down at his crew.

"Full Power!"

* * *

The Leviathan's large turret positioned itself once more. Once more a purple light shined from the barrel of the canon. A large with beam with a purple outline formed, growing with each passing second.

And then fired upon the ship, striking the Phoenix's shields, erupted in a massive blast which knocked the ship back a short ways. Shaking the crew inside. The cracks in the shield began to spread across the shields.

And then it disbursed.

* * *

"Admiral, their shields are down!" One of the officers called from below.

The Admiral glanced down to them.

"Order all the turrets to open fire!" He ordered.

* * *

All the turrets turned and opened fire upon the Phoenix. The plasma bolts struck the ships now exposed side causing massive explosions. Several of the phoenix's side canons and turrets were hit by the laser bolts.

* * *

Captain Willard felt the ship shake beneath his feet as he tumbled onto his knees. The ships alarms went off, followed by red flashes of light in the bridge.

"They've taken out several of our turrets!" The crew men said from his post.

"We're losing the gravity repollsers!" another called.

* * *

"Fire the Heavy canon!" The admiral ordered.

* * *

The heavy cannon once more charged to full powers. The plasma bolt once more expanded to great size before firing upon. The blast ripped through the ship haul, causing a massive explosion down the middle that split the ship in two. Slowly each severed end of the ships slowly tipped over and fell to the base below.

* * *

Captain Willard peered the the view port, watching as his ship crashed below. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact.

* * *

The front end of the ship crashed down into several of the bases's structures. Before suddenly erupting into a massive explosions which engulfed the entire ship.

* * *

The leviathan's Admiral stared up the screen, grinning triumphantly at the ship's destruction. Seeing the now flaming wreckage of what was once the lead ship in Beacon's navy lay beneath them.

"To think they thought they stood a chance," The admiral said, mockingly.

"But they only fall before us."

He shook his head.

"Nearly takes the honor out of victory."

He glanced down at the other officers below.

"Take us over the Town Square!" he ordered.

* * *

Lukas leaped out of the way of another of Cinder's fire blasts. Cinder continued to thrust her open hands forward, blasting him with fire. Lukas dodged every attempt, rolling out of the way. As he came back over his feet, his sword transformed into his blaster riffle. He raised it toward Cinder and fired several shots. Cinder quickly dodged the plasma bots. She then raised hand as a surged of fire was blasted to him, striking the ground before him.

Lukas slid back from the blast. He looked and saw Cinder flying toward him with a sword in both hands. As his riffle transformed back into a sword, Lukas pushed forward. He raised his shield as Cinder's blade collided against it's surface. He then hacked his sword from overhead of his shield. Only for Cinder to turn around and hold up her other sword as their blades collided. She pushed him back before she lunged at him again.

Cinder came up and slashed her right sword down over him. Lukas held up his shield, blocking her blade. She then swung her sword back around as Lukas lowered his shield ans raised his sword as their ends of their blades met. Sliding her blade against his their swords then departed as Cinder spun around slashed her other sword. Lukas held up his shield, deflecting her blade.

Ceasing his chance, he thrust his sword forward. Cinder leaned back, dodging his sword. She then grinned. Spinning back around as she once more swung her blade around, creating a wave of fire. Before Lukas could react, he was struck by the flames, sending him flying back through the air. He landed over his back, sliding back.

Lukas groaned. Slowly he leaned up off the ground. His sword and shield flew out from his hands.

"You should have heeded our Empress's warning, Lukas." Cinder said.

Lukas glanced up at her and saw her walking up. One of her swords turned to flames before disappearing. All while the other changed into a bow.

"Now you will fall like all those that stand against the order."

She held up the blow, pulling back the string as the arrow formed over it. She the released hold and shot the arrow.

Lukas reached out, using his polarity as he drew his shield to him. He held his shields, bracing himself from the impact of the arrows tip. He then heard at sudden clacking of metal. But felt nothing hit against his shield. He glanced up and saw Zak standing in front of him, holding up his shield.

"Zak!" He said.

Zak turned back to him, offing him his hand.

"Get up!" Zak said.

Lukas reached up and took his hand as he pulled him back onto his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Lukas said.

"I thought I told you to evacuate with the others."

Zak shrugged.

"Figured you could use a hand," Zak insisted.

"Besides, you know I have trouble following orders when it means leaving my teammate behind."

Lukas smirked. Zak did always have trouble following his orders, especially in times like this. But he could always count of him to come through for his teammates.

"Why, if it isn't the dim one coming to the rescue," Cinder said as Zak turned to her.

"Never could tell when you were out of your league."

Zak reached down to his side and drew his sword. He then turned to face Cinder

"I wouldn't say you count as being out of my league, Cinder." Zak said, smirking.

Lukas reached back and drew his sword too him with his polarity. He stood facing her, holding his sword and shield at the ready. Cinder smirked.

"Two knights of Beacon against one young woman," she commented, chuckling.

"Hardly seems fair."

She lowered her bow as it burst into flames, as it transformed back into a sword. Zak and lukas stood at the ready, peering sternly at her. Cinder then swung down her blade and leaped forward, charging toward them. She came up into the air, taking her sword in both hand. She came down between them, slashing her sword down. Lukas and Zak quickly leaped out of the way as she came down swiping her sword. She then turned to Lukas as she swung her blade at him.

Lukas quickly blocked her sword as their swords clung together. He stepped back, blocking each swipe of his sword with his own. He then swiped his shield at her, causing her to leap back. Lukas spun around and slashed his sword. Cinder held up her swords and their blades clashed. She then heard a charging cry from behind. She glanced back and saw Lukas charging her from behind.

Zak raised his sword and tried to strike her down. Cinder acted quickly. She pushed back Lukas and turned to him, their sword met with a loud cling. She pushed his sword aside and tried to slash him. Only for Zak hold up his and block it again. Lukas had just recovered. He leaped at Cinder as he raised his sword and swung it down, it was then met with the blade spawning from the flames.

Cinder stood between them, blocking both their swords with the two she now held in both hands. She glanced back at Zak and then back at Lukas, grinning.

"Do you really think the two of you can save her?" she asked, mockingly.

She then broke off of them, pushing them back with her fire. Zak slid back from the flames, shield his face with his arm. He looked back and saw Cinder flip into the air and slash him with his sword, knocking him back. Cinder then turned to Lukas who came up from behind. She held up her sword and blocked his.

* * *

Qrow maneuvered through the street, avoiding the fighters firing from above. Two fighters were chasing them from behind, blasting down over the stone path below. Peeing ahead through the fire and smoke, Qrow could see the gate up ahead. It was opened. He grinned, uttering a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we've caught a break," He said, glancing down to Pyrrha.

"The guards left the gate wide open."

Pyrrha gasped as a laser bolt struck one of the houses off to their right. Qrow flinched, gazing back at the fighters behind them. He then peered ahead through the open gate to the forest in the distance. They would be able to lose them in there. The fighters wouldn't be able to see them from over the trees.

"Those trees, ahead," Qrow insisted.

"If we can make it those tree, we can lose them in the forest."

Revving the engine and then drove ahead toward the open gates. The fighters flew in after them, opening fire once again. Qrow swerved down the street to avoid their fire. Pyrrha was holding tighter over the handles of the bike, feeling herself being swaying back and forth. She heard the laser bolts of the fighters struck the street from each side.

They came up to the wreckage of a beacon fighter laying ahead, it's wing bent downward over the ground like a ramp. Qrow peered ahead at the ramp, having an idea. He leaned over Pyrrha, who glanced up at him.

"Hang on!" Qrow said.

Pyrrha nodded his head before looking ahead. Qrow floored his bike forward, racing ahead toward the fighters. He came up over the wing of the crashed fighter and flew into the air. Qrow reached back and grabbed the handle of her sword. He raised his sword as the blade narrowed down, transforming into a gun. Aiming for the fighters of the cockpit, he fired three rounds which shot through the glass, hitting the pilot inside.

Just as they landed over the street below, the Fighter then turned counter clockwise as it crashed behind them. The now flaming wreckage of the fighter rolled along the street. Pyrrha glanced back and saw the fighter was gaining on them.

"Watch out!" Pyrrha exclaimed, turning forward as she braced herself.

Just as the wreckage had caught up to them, they came out through the gate. Followed by a gust of fire and fighter parts. They came over the dirt path and drove ahead toward the forest. The remaining two fighters came up over the gate and flew after them.

* * *

The pilot stared down at his targeting system, aiming for the bike ahead. The three circle on screen lined up over them, the pilot pressed the firing button over the lever.

* * *

The fighter then opened fire. The plasma bolts struck the ground and exploded behind them. The impact shook Qrow's bike, causing him to lean forward as he flinched. He then stood up and continued to drive ahead. The two fighters continued to fire upon them as they drove ahead toward the forest. It was then from under one of the fighters, a small missile turret unveiled.

* * *

The Grimm pilot pressed the red button on the lever.

* * *

Two missiles fired from the turret as two glowing red lines streamed through the air toward them. Qrow looked back and saw the incoming projectiles coming toward them. He then turned forward. The forest was just ahead. If they hurried, they could make it.

Qrow revved the engine. He sped on ahead down the dirt path as the missiles pursued them. They were getting closer and closer each passing second. But Qrow continued to stared ahead, never once taking his eyes of the woods ahead.

And just as they came into their reach, the missiles the ground behind. Erupting in a massive explosion. The two Grimm fighters flew up over the forest.

"(Targets eliminated.)" The pilot said.

"(Returning to Arthamore.)"

* * *

Qrow glanced up through the trees and saw them fly overhead. He sighed in relief, narrowing his head.

"That was too close." He said, glancing down to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha shook her head in agreement. They heard a loud sound coming from Arthamore. They glanced ahead to the town and saw the Leviathan, cruising over the ruins of what was once Arthamore. They could see the flames and smoke rising from behind the walls. The Ship suddenly began opening fire over the remains of the town below.

She stared frighteningly at the sight, seeing the red plasma bolts shooting down at what lied behind the walls. Hearing the screams of the people in the distance. Qrow glared sternly at the ship ahead. Seeing the destruction taking place. But knowing he could not do anything about it.

The same way Ataria fell.

* * *

Luka held his sword in front of him as he deflected Cinder's. They then broke off as he stepped forward as he then swiped his blade. Their swords continued a clash as he pushed forward. He then swung his shield around, causing her to lean back. He spun around slashing his blade. Cinder leaped back at every attempt before holding up both her sword, crossing the blades as she block his.

She then pulled them apart, knocking his sword back. It was then that Zak came up and swiped her with his sword. Cinder then at him and their swords met. She slashed her swords from each side as Zak deflected them with his own. He then trusted his sword forward. Cinder lean to the side, dodging his sword.

As he retracted his sword, Cinder raised the sword and swiped it at him. Raising his shield, he blocked her was then that Lukas leaped up from behind Zak, slashing his blade down. Cinder quickly leaped out of the way. Lukas stood up and swiped his sword back around.

Cinder turned, raising her blade as they collided. But upon impact, her blade was pushed aside before being pushed by as she was struck by his sword with full forced. She slid back from them. She then glanced up at Lukas as Zak came up from behind. Cinder came back from the two. She grinned.

"Akara had taught you both well." she admitted.

"We've got you outmatched, Cinder." Zak exclaimed, pointing his sword

Cinder then stood up, grinning.

"So it would seem." She said

seeing that it was time to up her game. She held up her sword as they it then burst into flames. She flung her sword down as she then narrowed her head slightly, gazing sternly at them. She then leaped forward, souring through the air as she held up her swords and swiped them at them as a long wave of fire swarmed at Lukas and Zak as they quickly leaped out of the way. Cinder landed in the opening between them as she slid to a stop.

Zak lunged at Cinder, raising his sword. Swiping her flaming sword upward, she clashed her blade with his. As Zak raised his blade too swipe at her once more, Cinder blocked it with her other. It was at this time that Lukas recovered and charged at Cinder. Just as she had pushed Zake back, she turned to him and and slashed her flamed blade. Lukas held up his shield and blocked the flames. He then came back around and swiped his sword as she raised her other.

Lukas and Zak came at her all at once. Cinder only turned to them each time they came at her, blocking their attacks. She turned to the to face them as the came at her. They swiped their blades one after the other. Cinder deflected each of their blades with her own. Lukas came at her and as he was about to raise his sword. She thrust her's forward, blasting him with with a surge of fire. With little time to react, Lukas block it with his shield. Causing him to slide back.

As he then came to a stop, he glanced up and saw Zak continuing to clash his swords against her duel blades. Cinder back away to a nearby stone brick wall and after brushing his sword aside, he turned and ran up the wall and leap up into the air. She turned raising her sword around. Zak glanced up and was just about to raise his shield. When she suddenly came down and slashed her sword over his left arm, severing it.

Zak cried out in pain, feeling the encrusting burning pain.

"Zak!" Lukas cried out.

Cinder then slashed him once more with her sword, knocking Zak bake with a wave of fire. He flew back through the air and landed on a pile of burned debris. He glanced down to the burned stump where his arm once was. Dropping his sword, he reached over placed his hand over his severed arm, using his semblance to heal his now cauterized wound.

She turned to Lukas, who turned back to her. She held up her swords and came at him, slashing her flaming swords. Lukas raised his swords, deflecting her swords as she came at him. Cinder continued to swipe her swords at him rapidly, turning and spinning in the air. Lukas raised his shield and tried to deflect it, only to have it be pushed aside by the sword.

Seeing her opportunity, she brought her blade back around and slashed his side. Lukas winced at the sudden excruciating pain. He glanced down to his side and saw a long black and red scar along the side of his stomach. He stepped back from Cinder. Though despite the pain, he continued to stand before the Empresses apprentice.

He turned back to Cinder, who once more came at him with her flaming blade held in the air. Lukas leaped back from her and tried to deflect her blade, only for it to be struck to the side by hers. Lukas was pushed back by her sudden strike. As she swung her other sword at him, Lukas held up his shield and blocked it, continuing to be pushed back by Cinder. He swung his sword at he more, clashing against her's each time.

It was then that Cinder made one great swipe of her sword knocking his out of his hand. The sword flew back into the air. Acting quickly, Lukas reached out, using his semblance of polarity. He drew the sword back and threw it forward at Cinder. Seeing the blade coming at her, she grinned. Just as it was to strike her down, she flipped into the air, coming over his sword. As she landed over her feet, Lukas once more pulled the sword back. His blade spun through back toward her. One for Cinder to spin around and with one great swipe of her flaming sword, shatter his sword in two.

The two pieces flew passed her and landed over the ground next to Lukas. He glanced back, seeing his weapon destroyed. He then looked back at Cinder. Only to see her lung at him forward toward him.

"Your finished!" she called out.

Zake glanced up and saw Cinder flying toward him. He grasped.

"Lukas!" he cried as he grabbed his sword and lunged forward.

Lukas held up his shield, bracing himself for the impact that was to follow. One to then hear what sounded like a sword piercing through armor. But yet he felt nothing strike him. Lukas opened his eyes and glanced up from his shield. Only for his eyes to lay bear on the horror of seeing Zak standing before him with Cinder's sword impaled through his chest. Lukas gasped, widening his eyes.

"Zak!" he cried out.

Zak gasped as his blood poured from his mouth. Feeling Cinder's flaming sword through his chest, he could feel the fire burning the inside of his body. Slowly he lowered his remaining arm as his sword dropped from his hand. He glanced back at Lukas and with his last breath, uttered his final words.

"It's been... an honor." he said

Cinder smirked.

"Fool." she said.

She then pulled her sword from his body, leaving a large, burning gash in his chest. It was then that Lukas came around Zak and flung his shield at her. Cinder was struck by his shield, knocking her back several feet from them. Cinder Glanced up and saw Lukas lung into the air. Raising his hand, he drew his shield to him with his polarity. He then thrust his shield down over her. Cinder Leaped back as he plunged the ground from which she stood. He then swiped it up at her.

Only for Cinder leaned back, dodging his attack. He then came around, swiping his leg at her. But even still, Cinder leaned back as it pass over her. She then came up, raising her sword as then slashed him across the back. Lukas gasped, leaning forward, nearly losing his footing. Though was quick to catch himself.

He turned back at Cinder, leaped up in the air. He turned to her and and threw he shield up at her. Cinder turned and swiped his shield away before throwing one of her sword down at him. Lukas leaped back in the nick of time as the sword plunged into the ground. Cinder landed next to her sword, grabbing the handle as she pulled it out of the ground.

She once again lunged at him, she raised her two swords up and slashed them across the chest. Lukas gasped at the pain, having a burning mark along his chest. Cinder then came back around and swiped her sword at his side once again. Lukas staggered back from her.

And just before he could respond, Cinder came at him one last time. One of her swords disbursed as she thrust her hand forward, blasting him with a ball of fire. Lukas flew back into the air. He then struck the ground, landing over his back before flipping over onto his stomach. He leaned off the ground, struggling to get back up.

Two separate shadows came over Lukas as two Grimm soldiers came up from behind. One of them struck him from behind with his Blaster, knocking him to the ground. The two came to each side of him, grabbing his shoulders as they held him.

Cinder came up before Lukas, grinning.

"After so long, the champion of Beacon falls like his master." She said, mockingly.

Lukas looked up to her.

"Even if I fall," he said, looking up to her.

"This war will not end with me. There will be others who will rise against you and Salem."

Cinder only smirked.

"We'll see about that." she said.

She glanced up at the two Grimm.

"Bring him." she ordered.

* * *

The Grimm dragged Lukas into the Town Square as they followed behind Cinder. They came . He raised his head, glancing up to see the square had been overrun by the Grimm. Two Gunships landed in the square as several Grimm dropped out from each side. Several Beacon soldiers and civilians were in a row over their knees, their hands held over their heads. He saw a single civilian glanced up to him, seeing the fear and contempt in her eyes.

Lukas then glancing up. Hovering over the square, he saw the leviathan high above them as Grimm fighters flew through the air. The Grimm brought Lukas up to the hostages. Cinder turned to him.

Cinder came up to one of the Grimm.

"Were there any Children?" she asked curiously.

The Grimm turned, glancing back to three Children among the hostages. He pointed to them.

"(They managed to evacuate many of the children,)" the Grimm said.

"(We only manage to find these three.)"

Cinder walked over to the three children. She down at them. Two of them were boys. but there was one girl next to him. She came to the girl, squinting her eyes sternly at her hair. It was brown. Not red like Salem had said of the vision. She couldn't possibly be the prodigy.

Cinder groaned, frustratingly.

"She's not the one!" she said.

Cinder leaned up and glanced back to Lukas. She came up to him, grabbing his chin and lifting up his head to face her.

"Now Lukas," she said.

"Why don't we try this again?"

Lukas drew his head back from her.

"Tell me where the Prodigy is." she said.

"I don't know." Lukas answered, shaking his head.

"But even if I did, I would never tell you."

His answer hardly phased Cinder, who only frowned and shook her head.

"Then maybe some encouragement will help with that." She said, before turning to the Grimm.

The Grimm all took position in front of the hostages, threatening them with their blasters. The people gasped upon seeing the white and red masks aiming toward them. Lukas stood up, struggling to break free from the Grimm.

"Wait, no!" Lukas pleaded with her.

"Then tell me where she is," She stated again.

"Unless it's more important then their lives."

"I don't know where she is!" he insisted upon his claim.

Cinder stared impatiently. He spoke his answer as if it was true. But even still, his persistence to deny her what truth she knew he hid from her, even the Grimm's blasters were held to his own people. It was truly a shock. To know the Prodigy mattered more lives of his people.

"Very well." she said, as she turned and walked away.

"I swear upon the Gods it's the truth!" Lukas insisted, pleading to her.

Yet even still his pleads could not deter the Empress's apprentice. Cinder came up to the Grimm, nodding to them. The Grimm turned to the others, raising his clinched fist into the air.

"(Ready!)" He said, as the Grimm raised their blasters at the hostages.

Desperately, the people gasped, pleading for the Grimm to spare their lives. Lukas tried desperately to break free of the Grimm, neglecting the pain and burns of his wounds.

"Please...!" He exclaimed.

Cinder only glanced back him, grinning nefariously at him. The Grimm threw down his arm, and yelled.

"(Fire!)"

The Grimm opened fire upon the hostages, letting loose a barrage of purple plasma bolts. Lukas then heard scream and cries of the people as they were struck by their lasers. Falling over the ground, dead.

"No!" He exclaimed.

Lukas thrust both his arms forward, breaking free of the Grimm's hold over him. He then lunging forward, charging forward toward Cinder. When he suddenly felt a sharp, burning pain in his side. He then stopped, gasping. He gazed down and saw an arrow plunged into his side. He looked back up at Cinder, who was holding a bow up to him.

"How tragic it will be," Cinder said,, mockingly.

"For the Realm to hear their beloved Champion allowed the death of his own people. And all for a one single person."

Lukas glared at Cinder. Reaching down, he grabbed the arrow and pulled out from his side. He once more lunged toward Cinder, who only grinned at him as she pulled back the string. Another arrow appeared over the string. She then fired at Lukas. The arrow struck his shoulder, causing him to turn and stumble. He came over his knees, panting. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his shoulder.

As Lukas stood up as he looked up at Cinder, who once more pulled back the string of his bow. It was then that three arrows spawned over the bow. She then released the string, letting the three arrows fly through the air toward him. One struck him below his knee. The other below his ribs and the last plunged into his right lung.

Lukas stood stunned, gasping as he fell to his knees, disoriented. His vision began to blur as he struggled to remain. Cinder walked over before him.

"And now, you will die," She said.

"A disgrace to your people and to your realm. Your sacrifice all for nothing."

Lukas staggered as he glanced up at her.

"Y- you are the... one who will... die a disgrace..." He stated to her.

"If you... believe... Salem will ever think... of you... as... anything more... then a pawn."

Cinder glared down at him.

"She is... only using you..." he continued on.

"The mo-ment... you become... anything less. She will... cast... you aside."

Hearing enough of his lecturing, Cinder raised her bow as another arrow formed. She then aimed it down at Lukas. She then released the arrow as it then plunged into his chest. Lukas gasped, chocking as he felt his heart burning from the inside. Slowly he leaned forward as his arms fell to his side.

"Let me ease your suffering." Cinder said, placing her hand over the side of his head.

Lukas's body then turned into a bright fiery orange as it then disintegrated into ashes that were swept away by the evening winds. Cinder then stood up. Peering ahead to the burning ruins or Arthamore. There was no telling if she had died in the ruins. Or if she had escaped on one of the transports. Whatever was to be so, she would find her. No matter how long it would take.

She glanced back at the Grimm.

"We're done here," she said.

* * *

Pyrrha stared up at the burning ashes as they rose from the burning ruins of Arthamore. Qrow turned away, sighing. He revved the engine.

"We have to go!" he said, glanced down at her.

He spun the bike around as he took off down the path through the forest.


	9. The King's Word

**Chapter 9:** **The King's Word**

King Ozpin stood over the balcony of the castle throne room. Gripping his sword like cane, The Long Memory, which he held before him, the good king gazed out over the mighty city of Beacon. Observing the high towers and buildings that stood high above the walls surrounding the castle. The ships and transports that either flew, rose ore landed in the city. He was a middle aged man with silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wore a pair of shades glass spectacles, a dark green cowl with a purple cross around his neck and a black suit.

Ozpin narrowed his head, complementing. The times of which he feared would come to pass came sooner then he had expected. News of the attack on Arthamore had spread throughout all of Beacon. Though it was an action not even he would have foreseen on the part of Salem and the Grimm. It was one which surprised the King. The Empress was cruel and driven by her lust for power. The attack on Arthamore was but a consequence for continuing to deny her word and power over the realm. To strike fear in the hearts of all his subjects.

But it would not work.

He wouldn't let the fear deter him. Nor would it do the same for his people. And as King, he would stand firm against these invaders. Like his father and his father before him. For the sake of his people and for the realm.

"My King."

Ozpin glanced back into the throne room. He saw Glynda, his devoted Queen standing there in the open doorway. She was a middle age woman with light blonde hair tied into a bun with a single curl along the right side of her face. She had bright green eyes under a pair of thin ovular glasses and dangling teal earrings. She also wore a white long sleeved pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline, a black high waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black boots with high heels.

Ozpin turned to her.

"Commander Kallious and the Grand council are waiting." She said.

Ozpin turned to her, nodding his head.

"Right," He said to her.

"I'm coming."

Ozpin the turned and followed her into the Throne room.

* * *

Two royal Guardsmen opened the door to the Council Chamber as they stood to each side. Ozpin and Glynda walked into the room where Oobleck, Port and the senators seated along a long curved table. At the center of the room, a tall man with dark brown hair, wearing bright blue shoulder and chest armor over a long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and had a large battle ax over his back.

At the sight of the King and Queen, each of the council members stood up in attention. Commander Kallius turned to the king.

"Your majesty." He said, bowing his head

"Be seated." Ozpin said, raising his hand to them.

The council nodded their heads and sat back down. Ozpin and Glynda came around the left side of the round table before coming to the seat which stood at the center. Ozpin sat down at the round table as Glynda sat down next to him. He gazed down at the small monitor before him and pressed his hand over the screen.

"This meeting will now commence!" He announced to the council members.

The other council members pressed their hands over the monitors before them, causing them to glow a bright blue. Signifying their attendance. It was then after that Ozpin glanced up to Commander Kallius.

"The council recognizes Commander Kallius." He began.

Commander Kallius stepped forward before Ozpin and the Royal Council.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing his head to the king.

"Members of the Royal Council. I bring grave news. The town of Arthamore had been completely overrun by the Grimm"

Several gasps of shock erupted from several of the senators. Kallius pulled out a device from his side.

"My troops reported there's nothing but debris," He stated to the council.

"We've received these image feed from some of our intelligence officers."

He held up the device as it parted open as a flash of blue light beamed from the center, creating a small holographic screen, revealing several images of the burned ruins of Arthamore. The council members gazed to the images in shock, glancing to one another. Oobleck shook his head.

"Tragedy, such a tragedy!" he said so hastenly.

"And what of the survivors?" Ozpin asked, curiously.

"We have the refugees in one of the warehouses at the docks," Kallius insisted.

"My men are scouring Arthamore for any survivors. But we've only found a few of our troopers but there's been nos sign of any others."

"I wish to speak with General Lukas." He stated to the commander.

Kallius stood silent for but a moment, gazing hesitantly at the King. Bowing his head, he narrowed his eyes, mourning. Contemplating what he would tell the council. Ozpin peered curiously at Kallius.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, curiously.

Kallius glanced up at to Ozpin before speaking up.

"My lord..." he said.

"Lukas... is dead."

Gasps of shock and awe from the council as many of them stood up from their seats. Port stood up and leaned over the table.

"Are you certain?" He asked, curiously.

Kallius nodded.

"One of the troopers we found spoke as and eye witness," He said.

"He said he saw Lukas be executed. By Cinder."

There were several gasps of shock at the mention of the Empresses apprentice. They glanced to one another, chattering among themselves. Many of them in belief of the notion that Lukas's death. Ozpin bowed his head, closing his eyes as he mourned the loss of his best General and friend.

"We also recovered several bodies from the ruins," Kallius continued.

"We identified one as Zak Ark."

There could be no doubt in Ozpin's mind now. This attack on Arthamore. The death of Lukas and Zak. It was all but an example of Salem's wraith. In hopes that when word had gotten back to Beacon, it would cause them to kneel to her rule. To crush any such hope of rebelling against her.

"What of their families and the rest off team AAZC and ELSA?" Ozpin asked, curiously.

"They are at the warehouse along with the other refugees, your majesty." Kallius said

Ozpin looked up to the council members.

"We believed we had beaten Salem and the Grimm," He said.

"And now the Grimm repaid for our ignorance by attacking one of the few sanctuaries in the hopes to spread fear throughout the realm."

"How is this possible?" Port asked.

"The Realm's gate is guarded by the armada. No ship would be able to slip passed without detection."

"Unless they found another way of entering the realm," Commander Kallius insisted.

"There were once pendents that allowed one to jump to each realm without the use of the Realms Gate."

"Impossible!" Oobleck insisted.

"The pendents were all destroyed before the war began."

"But could it be possible that the Grimm may have gotten hold on a few?" Kallius insisted.

"One powerful enough to transport the Leviathan?"

Ozpin narrowed his head, pondering the possibility of it. The king was indeed puzzled by it. The pendents were created long ago to allow knight's to travel to each of the seven realms without using the gateways. But they were all destroyed when the war began to keep them from the hands of Salem and the Grimm. He and the other Kings and Queen oversaw the pendents destruction.

"Regardless," he said.

"If the Grimm have found a way to travel to each realm without using the gateways, the realms may be in more danger then we thought. We must be more vigilant with our enemy if we are enemy."

"My lord, I already have the Third Fleet surveying the mountains as we speak," Kallius insisted to the King.

"I am also doubling patrols and defenses around the city."

Ozpin nodded his head.

"Thank you, commander." He said.

"My lord, what of the public?" Port asked, curiously.

Ozpin held up his hand to him.

"I shall handle the public," The King insisted.

"In the mean time, Commander Kallius, I want you to secure the realm. The Grimm may use this time to launch another invasion."

Kallius nodded his head.

"Yes, my lord." he said.

As he turned and walked out of the Council Chamber, Glynda glanced to her husband.

"Are you sure, my love?" she asked, curiously.

Ozpin stood up from his seat, turning to face the window behind him. Peering out over the city, Ozpin knew there was no hiding the truth from the public. They were already informed with the news of the attack on Beacon. Although now, all it took was his very word to confirm it.

"The public is already aware of what has happened," He insisted to the queen.

"And I have no intention of hiding the truth from my people."

"But your majesty," Oobleck said.

"Is that wise?"

Ozpin stared out over the city.

"The people's will to fight is the key to winning this war," Ozpin insisted.

"Salem believes that this attack will cause us to fall to her rule. But she has only tipped this war in our favor."

Ozpin glanced back to his queen and the council.

"Lukas and Zak sacrificed themselves because they believed there was a chance against Salem. And this will encourage others to stand and fight. They were but the spark. And they will be the ones that will light the fire that will free the realms."

* * *

The public was gathered in the castle courtyard, awaiting for King Ozpin to make his appearance. The announcement of the press conference had gone out but a few hours ago regarding the attack on Arthamore. After hearing the news, many wanted to know if it was all true. Several reporters and camera men were standing over several balconies, peering over the crowd at the front doors of the castle. Ready to broadcast the King's announcement across the realm and others as well.

The doors then opened. Ozpin along with Glynda came out over the balcony of the stairway. The king stepped up before the stand, staring out over the crowds and the flashes of scrolls and cameras. He then cleared his throat and spoke out to them.

**"Citizens of Beacon and the Third Realm,"** He began.

**"Today our victory against the Grimm has been answered with the lives of our people. Last night, on the seventh day, Arthamore was attack by the Dark forces of the Grimm."**

Hearing their King, there were sudden gasps of awe as the news came to be set in stone.

**"The purpose of this attack is still unknown at this time. But it has served as an example of our presumption of the victory we thought we had gained against them."**

* * *

The inside of the warehouse was crowded with the survivors of Arthamore. They were gazing up at the hologram of Ozpin at the center. Amara was sitting along with Terra Juane and her sisters in the warehouse. She gazed up at the hologram of Ozpin as he made his announcement.

**"We believed that we had beaten them. Only to be repaid for our ignorance with an attack against her own people."**

Amara glanced back to Messua, her team and Flint, who stood at the crates along the wall behind them. Flint was sitting over a crate, his shoulder covered with bandages as the Medic attended to his injuries.

**"Fortunately, with the efforts of General Lukas and the Knights, most of the people have been safely evacuated before the Grimm had breached our forces. However, it pains me to inform that it was at the cost of over two thousand lives of our proud soldiers, knights, and citizens have been lost."**

Amara glanced back to the hologram. She frowned nervously for her husband and daughter. She looked back at Terra and her family, who looked as worried as her. Her daughters embraced each other in their arms, holding one another. Juane glanced to her sullenly. Seeing how scared he was of what may had happened to his father and Pyrrha, Amara narrowed her head as she pleaded with the Gods.

Hoping that they were merciful to the lives of her family and fellow teammate.

* * *

**"Salem hopes that Arthamore will deter us with fear of her power. That we will instead force us to give in to her rule over the realms."**

Ozpin cocked his head as he peered over the crowd. He paused for a moment before he continued.

**"However, this tragedy, no matter how great it may be, the people of this realm will never bow to he tyranny. And instead, we will continue to stand and fight until the day our Realm and all others are finally free from her rein!"**

A great cheer erupted from the crowd at the inspiring words of their king. Clapping and exclaiming their voice of awe and loyalty to the Kingdom of Beacon.

**"It is on this day that I promise all of you, The Alliance of the Kingdoms shall avenge Arthamore as it will Ataria!"**

The people once more exclaimed cheers of great joy. All inspired by the promise of their beloved king, willing to stand with him in hopes of the day all would be free.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk late that very night. He heard a knock on the doors of his office, causing him to glancing up from his paperwork.

"Come in." he said.

The doors them opened as commander Kallius walked into his office. He came up before his desk.

"You wanted to see me, your majesty?" Kallius asked as he stood at attention.

"Yes, Kallius," he said as he stood up from his desk.

"Please, walk with me. We have much to discuss."

"Of course," Kallius said, nodding his head.

* * *

Ozpin and Kallius were walking through the halls of the castle. The walls were lined with several portraits of past rulers and of the royal family. Kallius glanced to the old portraits of Prince Ozpin standing next to his father, King Agachi the wise and his mother, Queen, Kumara. He then turned to the one next to it. The day King Agachi passed his powers down to Ozpin on the day of his coronation as King.

A common tradition of the realms rulers. When an heir comes of age to rule the kingdom, the King or Queen before them will passed their powers down to them. Powers which were said to be even greater the the most powerful mage in all the realms. Its with these powers the rulers use to keep their realms in balance and protect and provide for their people.

Though throughout the years, many rulers had become corrupted by these powers and only sought to use them for their own desires. Falling to their pride and greed. As it was for the King of Atlas. Yet even with such powers, Ozpin was never so drawn with such temptations as he was. And instead remained a good King and as wise as his father before him. Only using them for the benefits of his people and all the realm.

"I understand you and Lukas have a history together." Ozpin then said.

Kallius glanced to his King.

"Umm... yes, your majesty." Kallius said, narrowing his head in respect of his friends.

"And that is why I wish for you to take his place as General." Ozpin said.

Kallius the stopped and glanced up at the king in awe at the position he had just offered him.

"Your majesty...?" He said.

Ozpin stopped and glanced back to the commander.

"The council has decided," Ozpin insisted upon his claim.

"You both were the last knights to have ever been trained under Akara herself. And whom we had believed that one of you would have been her prodigy upon the day of choosing."

"But your majesty, I'm not worthy of this honor," Kallius insisted.

"Not like he was."

Ozpin smirked.

"On the contrary," Ozpin insisted to him.

"Whether you believe are worthy or not matters not. Sometimes we are not given the choice of our own destiny. We can only rise to meet it if we so chose."

Ozpin turned and peered out the window next to him. Peering out over the city of lights which beamed in the darkest night.

"When I chose Lukas to be my General, he believed he was not fit of this honor," Ozpin said.

"He insisted that I chose you instead. He thought you were more worthy of the position then he."

Kallius frowned and glanced to the side. He was surprised to say the least that Lukas would think that. All those years at the Academy, the two were competitive to say the least, Especially after Akara decided to personally train them both. They each sought to be the better prodigy, training hard in the ancient techniques of the Knights of the realms. They would never admit to one another that they were a better choice then the other.

Though they had long grown passed their childish rivalry, to hear that Lukas presumed that he was a better choice then he was indeed a shock to say the least.

"I... I never knew that." Kallius insisted.

"You were top of you class at the academy," Ozpin stated, glancing back at him.

"You are respected by your division. And you have intensive knowledge of fighting techniques and strategies used by the knights of Opara. I believe he was right to assume so."

Kallius narrowed his head. He still believed the honor should not be his. Nor did he think he was capable of leading the armies of Beacon as Lukas before him. But even so, this was not of pride. This was for the sake of the kingdom and the alliance of the realms. He was the only one who could do assume command.

He glanced up to the king. Placing his fist over his chest, he bowed before Ozpin in acceptance to the duty he had been given.

"Then I accept the responsibility, your majesty." Kallius stated, nodding his head to Ozpin.

Ozpin grinned to his new General and bowed his head in response.

"Very good," he said.

"Now, there is another matter which I must ask of you."

Kallius glanced up to his King.

"Yes, my King?" Kallius said.

"The refugees have been moved to a shelter in the city," Ozpin explained to him.

"Zak's family and Lukas's widow are housed there as well."

Hearing the King speak of Lukas's widow, Kallius to narrow his head in remorse to her. To have lost not just her husband, but her own daughter in the attack, he could not fathom how she may felt at this loss she had suffered.

"Amara." he said.

Ozpin nodded his head.

"Given your friendship with Lukas, I think it would be best you deliver their belonging to them." Ozpin stated to him.

"You mustn't feel the need to ask, your majesty," Kallius insisted upon his claim.

Ozpin nodded his head in appreciation of his acceptance of his duty.

"Thank you, General." The King said, nodding his head.

The two then turned and continued to peer out over the city. Now faced with the uncertain future of their Kingdom which now lied ahead.


	10. The Last Pendant

**Chapter 10: The Last Pendant**

**24 hours before**

The path ahead was narrow with dense forest at all sides. Only the headlight of Qrow's bike to light the way through the darkest of night. Pyrrha leaned over as she looked back the way they had came. But there was only darkness now. She could hardly see the flames of Arthamore in the distance. Nor the Grimm battle cruiser which hovered above the now flaming ruins of her home town.

She hoped that her mother and father had escaped Arthamore. If father would be able to find them. She glanced up at Qrow, who stared froward down what the light revealed of the path. Never once did he look back at the destruction they had left behind.

Pyrrha stood up in front of him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously.

"Shouldn't we wait for Father?"

Qrow shook his head.

"No can do, kid," Qrow insisted.

"The Grimm will sending fighters to scout the mountains for survivors. Not to mention, we need to be out of range before we jump."

"Jump?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

Qrow took one hand off the bike handle, reaching down to the pouch of his bike as he pulled out a relic the size of his palm. It was a circular shaped with several small hieroglyph along the edges with a small black circle at the very center.

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"You ever hear of the Pendants?" Qrow asked, curiously.

Pyrrha gasped in realization of the artifact. All the stories which she had grown up reading, she remembered in 'The sage of the First Knight' the mages forged several artifacts that would allow one to travel to different realms without the use of the realms gateways.

"The Pendants?" She said.

"But I though they were all destroyed."

"Not all of them." Qrow insisted, holding up the pendant.

"Queen Maria been saving this one for a special occasion. Plus we're going to need it if we're going to make it to the Twelfth Realm."

Pyrrha glanced up to him.

"Twelfths Realm?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I've never been to the Twelfths Realm," she said turning forward, shaking her head.

"Is it safe?"

There was a sound of a fighter engine back from behind. Faint at first but was getting louder by each second. Qrow glanced back, knowing what it was.

"We've got company," he said, glancing down at her.

"Hold on."

Qrow placed the Pendant in his right pocket. He then turn the bike and drover into a nearby ditch. He came into the behind the brush of ferns.

"Stay down." he whispered down to Pyrrha.

Qrow quickly switched off the bike's headlight and engine. Pyrrha glanced back and saw flashes of light above, beaming down over the path. She then gasped. The aircraft hovered over the trees, it's search light beaming down over the narrow opening above. Shining along the other side of the path before it glanced over in their direction.

Pyrrha gasped before hiding down behind the brush. Qrowo narrowed down next to the bike, avoiding the beaming light,

* * *

The Grimm pilot gazed down at his monitor, seeing the clutter of bushes over the screen. No sign of any of civilians or Troopers from Arthamore. He then turned and pressed the com link next to him.

"(Sector 8 is clear,)" The Pilot reported.

"(Returning to the Leviathan)"

* * *

The Fighter's light went out as the Fighter lifted up and turned around, flying back the way it had came. Qrow then stood up from behind the brush, looking back toward the fighter.

"Is it gone?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"Yeah, for now," he said.

"But there ma be other fighters on the way. We shouldn't stick around here for long."

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief. Qrow stood up, taking the handles of his bike as he pulled it out of the bushes. He then climbed onto the bike before starting the engines.

"Hang on." He said, before turning and continuing on down the path.

* * *

Several Grimm fighters flew from the mountains from the east. They then came under the Leviathan, which still hovered over the burning ruins of Arthamore. They came up to one one of the openings, where they folded their wings upward as they were pulled up into one of the hangers.

* * *

Admiral Syrus nodded his head to one of his officers delivering them the pilots scouting reports. He then heard the door of the command balcony opening above. He turned back and saw Cinder had returned from battle. He came up the steps of the balcony.

"Our fighters have returned from reconnaissance," He said.

"There are no sign of any survivors in the mountains. She must have escaped in the transports."

Cinder frowned, narrowing her head. She walked over to the edge of the balcony, pondering. If the prodigy had escaped on one of those transports, she would be halfway to Beacon by now. Word of their attack would have spread throughout the realm and defenses around the kingdom would be doubled. Making an assault against the Kingdom far more difficult. Even for the a ship as large and powerful as the Leviathan.

"If I may, my lady," Syrus then said.

"I must insist that we return to Xoria. The Beacon fleet will soon be on their way if they aren't already."

Cinder scoffed at the notion of leaving before ever seeing what the fate of the Prodigy was to be. Whether or not she lived was vital to the survival of their Empire. And this was but their one and only chance to ensure it. To leave before ever knowing was unacceptable.

The doors behind them then opened. Syrus glanced back and saw a Seer. A small spherical body with a single eyes, covered with bone-like plates with red tentacles ending with with bony spikes. The Seer hovered over the balcony and came up to Cinder and Syrus.

Cinder turned back at the Seer. It's only eye then formed into an image of Empress Salem.

"Cinder." He voice spoke through the Seer.

"My Empress." Syrus greeted, nodding his head to her.

"Has the girl been dealt with?" she asked.

Cinder hesitated for a moment, narrowing her eyes as she built up the courage to speak.

"I-I'm not sure." she then claimed.

Salem frowned.

"What do you mean your not sure?" She asked.

"We have yet to discover the fate of the Prodigy," she reported.

"Several transports had escaped during the attack. We believed she might have escaped during the assault."

Salem expressed a look of disapproval to her apprentices's failure.

"This is most disappointing, Cinder," she then said.

"She's a single child. And you couldn't even dispose of her. And now the future of out Empire may be at stake."

"Your majesty..." she said.

"Silence!" Salem commanded

Cinder fell silent to the word of her master.

"Return to Xoria at once," she then ordered.

"We shall discuss your failure."

Cinder attempted to speak up but withdrawn her words. Instead nodding in acknowledgement to her Empress.

"Yes, my Empress." she then said.

The projection then faded from the eye of the Seer. After of which, Cinder stood up, frowning. She glanced to Syrus.

"Set course for Xaria." she ordered.

Syrus nodded.

"Yes, my lady." he said.

* * *

Coming out of the cover of the forest, Qrow came out over path along the top of the hills along the mountains. Qrow glanced back toward the forest behind them. They had to be miles away from Arthamore and from the sensors of the Leviathan. Nor had they seen any Grimm fighters in the past while.

Now seemed to be a good time for them to use the pendant.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Qrow claimed, turning back down the path.

Pyrrha glanced up to him.

"So what now?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

Qrow pulled on the brakes as the bikes slid to a stop. Reaching down into his shirt pocket, he pulled out the Pendant. He reached down, pressing the hieroglyph at the bottom right. The hieroglyph lit up a bright light blue before the very center ignited. Qrow held up the Pendant, aiming it ahead.

A sudden beam of blue light then shot out from the center The Beam then disbursed several feet away from then opening a wide portal of light. Pyrrha of which gazed in awe at the sight of the portal. It was just as the stories had told. And now it laid bear to her young eyes.

Qrow placed the amulet back into his pocket, taking the handles of his bike. Revving the engines, he then drove forward into the portal.

* * *

A path of bright light with no horizon in sight. The sea of stars all around them with the beams of light shooting by at all sides. The stories spoke true to the very sight of Realm Crossing. Pyrrha gazed to the stars above. Countless small white lights atop a sky of darkness.

Pyrrha glanced down as she saw a singular star along their path. She held up her and took the star into her hands. She pulled down the star, staring down at it in awe. The star twinkled in her hands. Pyrrha gasped, smiling. It was just as mother said. The time she and Father voyaged the sea of stars.

She saw she plucked one of the stars from the blacken sky and it twinkled. It's been said whenever a star twinkled in one's hands, then ones wish would come true. Mother's wish was for her and her father to be blessed with a daughter. Which was often why father referred to her as their little star.

And now it was her turn to make a wish.

Pyrrha bowed her head before making a wish.

"I wish for mother and father and Juane to be safe." she said.

Pyrrha then lifted up her hands, letting the star drift away like a flower in the wind. She gazed up at the star before turning forward. It was there that she saw another bright light portal ahead.

Qrow leaned forward, peering ahead at the portal. Revving the engines, he drove forward toward the void of light, crossing over into world which lied on the other side.

* * *

They came out onto a highway with open farm land and grass plains at both sides. The sky was filled with light grey clouds. Judging by the amount of light, it looked to be mid day. Each realm had different times of days depending on whether they were North, East, West, south or even if they were the center realms on the map of the Realm of stars.

They had just crossed into the Twelveth realm, one of the far eastern worlds. And given they had came from the third realm so late at night, which usually meant it was mid day in the Eastern realms. Which meant they still had several hours of day light to reach the next town. Although that time proved to be more then enough.

In the distance, Pyrrha noticed a city with several tall structures below a large hill covered with dense forest. Surrounded by walls half the size of Arthamore's.

"There's a city over there." She said, glancing up at Qrow.

Qrow glanced to the city ahead, smirking.

"Lothadare." he then said.

"Lothadare?" Pyrrha asked, the name of which quite familiar to her.

"Isn't that...?"

Qrow glanced down to her. nodding his head.

"That's right, kid," He insisted to her.

"The kingdom where Akara trained to be a Knight of the Realms."

Pyrrha gasped with anticipation, glancing back over the city ahead. She couldn't believe it. They were here in Lothadare. The very Kingdom that was home to the household of Landora, Akara's family and their allies, the Household of Flamen.

Qrow peered ahead at the city. It was a relief to see it was not under Grimm occupation. Just as Queen Maria said it would be. Salem forces had yet to reach Lothadora. Where Akara had trained to be a Knight at Lothadare Academy. It was far from the where the war was and her forces were more focused on the core and Northern worlds.

He hoped that Headmaster Katsura had gotten Queen Maria's message and would be meeting them at the gates of the Academy. All of what remained of the teaching of the Knights of Opara were hidden there by the Realm's rulers. All in hopes to protect them from Salem's purge all the Realm's memories of the Knights and bring a new world order.

* * *

The Leviathan hovered over the dark, barren lands of Xoria, cruising toward Salem's castle. The hanger doors the ship open below as a shuttle accompanied by fighters flew ahead toward the castle.

* * *

Salem sat speechless at the head of the table, bowing her head with both eyes shut. Her silence of which felt by the several high ranking officers and her inner circle sitting presently at each side. And by Cinder who stood on the far end of the table. She stared to her master, trying hard not to show the fear she desperately tried to hide away.

Finally, the moment of mercy came as Salem then spoke.

"I give you our best armies," she said.

"You reduce Arthamore to ashes. And yet you can't tell me if the girl is alive or not."

Cinder bowed her head.

"She... she might have escaped someway," Cinder insisted to her master.

"But our fighters had destroyed most of their transports. She could have been..."

Cinder suddenly felt a firm grip over her body, dragging her down to her knees. She glanced up to Salem, holding out her hand in a demonstration of her power. The reaction from Salem's officers stared in awe at both Cinder and Salem, intimidated. Though her followers looked upon the sight of Cinder's bearing her mistress's wraith in pleasure.

"I did not ask for excuses," Salem declared.

"I asked of you to tell me if the girl is dead or not."

Salem tightened her grip over her Cinder, causing her to gasp. Desperate she tried to speak to end her suffering.

"Th- they must have known!" she then said.

Salem the paused, coming to a realization from the words of her apprentice. She then released her hold over her apprentice, causing Cinder to gasp at the relief of her now earned freedom from her master's wraith. She glanced up at Salem, who narrowed her head, pondering. Cinder stood up from the floor, facing her mistress.

"Impossible," Arthur Watts proclaimed.

"How could they have known?"

"No." Salem the stated, raising her hand.

Her officers and inner circle glanced to Cinder, curiously.

"Cinder speaks the truth." she insisted.

"You majesty?" Arthur asked, curiously.

Salem narrowed her head. The only possible explanation to this was that Queen Maria had warned them before the attack. Cleaver of her to say the least. Though having to known the queen for some time, Salem had leaned that she was cunning and strategic. Much of it was evident from the years battling against the forces of Ataria.

And even in death, Queen Maria continues to be a step ahead of her.

"Queen Maria would not have been so careless," Salem insisted to her inner circle.

"She must have warned them before the assault."

"With all due respect, your majesty," Admiral Syrus said, stepping forward.

"Arthmore wasn't aware of our presence before our infiltrators disrupted their communications."

"And even still, the prodigy managed to slip through your grasp." Arthur proclaimed.

"And with after such an attack, Lukas and the Alliance will no doubt be weary and will be prepared for our next more."

"Lukas will no longer be of any concern." Cinder said.

Salem glanced to her apprentice, squinting her eyes curiously.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"Lukas is dead." she proclaimed.

"I saw to the matter myself."

It was a shock to hear the death of one of Akara's disciples. And by Cinder herself. Many of the officers chattered among each other of the very possibility. Hazel and Arthur glanced to her in awe.

"Lukas... is Dead?" Tyrian chucked, before bursting into a laughter of insanity.

Salem narrowed her gaze, expressing a grin of satisfactory.

"Then perhaps this day is not a total loss." She then said.

"But your grace, what does it matter?" Arthur questioned.

"Ozpin will only chose another to take his place. And the Alliance still poses a threat to our plans."

"The Alliance grows weaker with every loss they take," One of the high ranking officers insisted.

"And now that we were able to divide them, their cause will falter."

"But if the Prodigy has escaped Arthamore, the Alliance is not the only threat we face." Hazel proclaimed.

"Enough!" Salem demanded.

The room fell to silence upon the Empresses word. Once she had been given the attention of her subjects, Salem then spoke her will.

"The Alliance is the least of my concern," Salem claimed.

"And it is something I leave it to my Generals to handle. For now, we must find the prodigy and any that will train her."

"My Empress." Cinder said as Salem glanced to her.

"I will find the Prodigy."

"You?" Arthur said in disbelief.

Salem raised her hand to Arthur, silencing him. She then turned back to her apprentice.

"Cinder, I offer you the chance of redemption for your failure," she said.

"Find the Prodigy and bring her before me."

Cinder bowed to her Empress, accepting the task she had been given.

"As you wish, my Empress." she said.


	11. The Headmaster of Lothadare Academy

**Chapter 11, The Headmaster of Lothadore Academy**

Pyrrha was in awe at the city of Lothadare. From the view over the road, passing in between the houses and structures built along the hillside both above and below them. She could see the entire kingdom all for miles. It was so big. And the towers skyscrapers in the near distance stood taller then the bell tower back home in Arthamore. So much so that they looked to really touch the very sky above them.

One of them looked to be circular in shape. Made entirely out of blue rectangular windows that bared the refection of the entire city and the other skyscrapers behind it. It had a circular base which stood over eight floors high. From there a more thinner tower of the same shape stood at the very center, reaching up higher then the other skyscrapers.

The sight alone was more surpassed how they were told in the stories. Or from how she had seen them on the media and in the theaters.

"It's so big." she said, glancing up at Qrow.

Qrow eyes shifted to the side as he glanced out over Lothadare. It was quite the view. Though it was nothing he hadn't seen before. He had been to Lothadare before and was quite familiar with the kingdom. And of the wrongs they and their two beloved families had committed in the past against the Faunas kingdoms.

Though that was for another time.

He was confused at why she was so amazed at how wide spread the kingdom was. Lothadare was a big city. But compared to Beacon and several of the other realms, it paled in comparison. Being that she was from the center realms, she must have seen Beacon for herself.

"Bigger the Beacon?" He asked, glancing down to her.

Pyrrha looked up to him, shaking her head.

"I've never been to Beacon." she said.

Qrow squinted his eyes, curiously. There was no way that could be true. She must have gone to the capital at some point.

"Come on," he said.

"You've must have been there sometime. What about all the parades and ceremonies they have. King Ozpin invites everyone from the center realms. Didn't your mother ever taken you? "

Even still, Pyrrha shook her head. She had never traveled to the capital before. Nor had she ever been to any of the other Kingdoms before. Only to ever seen them on the news or when she and Juane went to the movies. She and her mother never traveled far from their sanctuary from the war. Always staying close to Arthamore.

Arthamore...

Pyrrha frowned as she thought of the home she had left behind. This was the first time she had ever traveled to another realm. She hoped that the wish she had been granted and that her family had escaped the burning ruins that was once their home.

"Mother only took me to some of the villages near Arthamore," she insisted to the Atarian Knight.

"She said it was too dangerous for us to go outside the mountains."

Qrow squinted his eyes. That didn't sound like Amara. She usually loved attending all of Beacon's Ceremonies. Whether it be the Knighting of the Prodigy, the balls at the Palace. Or even the parades celebrating the victory against the Grimm. It used to be a tradition her family had loved. They had attended every one of them.

Amara was protective in the past. Though never to the point where she would go against the traditions of her family. Becoming a mother seemed to have changed her. Especially in a time of all out war with the Grimm.

"I see," he said.

"So this is your first time outside of Arthamore."

Pyrrha looked back over Lothadare as she thought. For as long as she could remember, she had always been in Arthamore. She had never been to the capital city, nor to any of the other Kingdoms. And with the spreading of Grimm forces, Mother and father believed it was safer for them to remain in Arthamore. This was the first time she had ever seen one of the other Realm's Kingdoms.

She peered ahead and noticed a large castle of some kind at the heart of the city. Sounded by two separate walls, one of which surrounding the very gate leading inside the palace. The main gate had two different towers at each side. The mansion itself stood over three floors high with a triangular roof over top. And at the far end of the mansion stood a large tower that stood high over the mansion.

Pyrrha squinted her eyes, curiously.

"What's that castle over there?" she said, pointing over at the Palace.

Qrow glanced over at the castle. His bike slowed to a stop at the side of the road, placing his foot to the side. Pyrrha turned back to him, seeing him staring ahead at the castle, frowning.

"The House of Landora." He said.

Pyrrha turned and looked back toward the castle. Was it true? Was that really the very House where Akara's family?

She peered ahead at the tower at the far end of the mansions. It was then she remembered something in the Book of Akara and the Knights. When she wrote about her family's mansion it was said:

_"When I was younger, I would reside in the Tower of my family's mansion. From there I could see all of Lothadare. It was there that I could see the people. And it was there my father said we could see liberty..."_

Pyrrha gasped in realization.

"The House of Landora?!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"That's right, kid," Qrow insisted.

"One of lothadare's proudest families. Although now their but a shadow of what they once were."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

Qrow shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he stated.

"We should keep moving. Headmaster Reuben should be waiting for us at the Academy."

There was then a loud hovering sound from above. Pyrrha looked back over the city and saw several large battle cruisers flying overhead of the city from the south west. Qrow squinted his eyes, curiously.

"That's odd," Qrow said.

"That's Lothadare's Third fleet. But what are they doing here, the Grimm are far to Ovala?"

Qrow pondered. If the third fleet was here, that could only mean the Grimm may not be far. But last he he heard, the Grimm hadn't been able to make any advances as of late. So then what is the Third fleet doing here in the city?

Whatever it was, they had to get to the Academy and soon.

"Hang on." Qrow said.

Reeving the engines, Qrow then drove forward onto the road. All as Pyrrha took one last glance to the House of Landora, left questioned by Qrow's claim. For what did he mean they were now shadow of what they were?

* * *

Qrow pulled up in front of the gates of Arthamore Academy. Pyrrha gave up at the gate which stood over several feet tall between a large white wall. With a curved top with each end touching at the very middle. With a with tall thin steel bars. And the very symbol of the Academy at the very center of it.

The symbol of which was that of the Family Crest of the Landora's. That of a Dragle. A winged creature part dragon, part eagle which stood on two hind legs and had two large wings with scaly feathers that shines like stars in the night. A long neck with fur as soft as the pelt of a wolf and a head with a long sharp beak like an eagle.

Mother and father had said that a Dragle was a a creature that brought prosperity and peace to all. That defended the realms from Darkness and the Grimm. Which was why it was the Grand crest of the Family of Landoras. For like the Dragles, they fought for the peace and liberty of all the realms and Kingdoms.

And Akara's Great Grandfather was one of the founders of Lothadare Academy. So forth the Academy used the grand Crest of the Landora's as the Symbol of their Academy. Training countless generations of Knights of Londora to fight in the name of Liberty and prosperity.

And it was one of the reason why Queen Maria instructed that the Prodigy be trained there.

Pyrrha looked down at the schoolyard on the other side of the gate. Only to see that it was empty. On the other side she saw only a wide pathway through the grass with lamps at each side. There were two separate buildings. One was entirely made of glass windows which stood over four floors high. And the other looked to be of Celtic design with tall glass stained windows along the side of the building. And one final one at the very end over the entrance.

And at the very center of the schoolyard was the main hall. A Building with a tall clock tower at the very center where the entrance stood below. With two three floored at each side of the tower.

But not a single student nor teacher in sight.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, glancing up at Qrow.

Qrow squinted his eyes in suspicion. Something didn't seem right. There should have been someone here waiting for them here at the gate. Where was everyone?

He pushed down the stand and stepped off his motor bike. He came up to the gates and pushed them open with a lout metal creek. He came into the schoolyard and looked around. But even still there was no one in sight.

He wondered if Reuban had gotten Maria's message. No, that wasn't like him at all. Reuban was always thorough when it came to such matters like this. Though that wouldn't explain why the schoolyard was deserted.

"Hello," He called out.

"Professor Reuban?!"

But he heard no answer.

Pyrrha slid off the side of the bike and walked up to Qrow.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here." He said, glanced down to her.

"Where did they all go?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Qrow said.

Qrow narrowed his head as he thought. Professor Reuben rarely ever left the ground of the university. That was unless he was called by the high council. But there was only one other place he would probably be.

"But I may know where we could find someone." He insisted.

* * *

Qrow and Pyrrha walked through the deserted halls of the Academy. Pyrrha looked about the hallway. There were several weapon lockers lined up along the walls off to her left. To their right was a large glass cabinet of trophies of the Knights Tournaments the Academy they had won over the years. Large silver and gold cups, Metals and monuments of Knights filled the many shelves inside.

They came out into the main hall, where they found a large wide rectangular pit with a three steps along each side and four pillars over each corner. There were several hexagon shaped tables stood within the pit below. Large banners of the Schools Grand crest hanging around the pit.

There was also the sound of water gurgling from the fountain at the top of the stairway off to their left.

Pyrrha turned and ran down into the pit. She came to the very center as she glanced above at the skyline which stood over the balconies of the three floors above.

"Wow." she said, staring up in awe at the skyline.

Qrow glanced to her from along the walkway.

"Hey, keep up!" he said.

Pyrrha looked back down at Qrow and ran to keep up with him. She ran up the steps and came up next to him.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"The only place Reuban would be at a time like this." he insisted glancing down the hall.

* * *

The Great tree of Kasadar. It was one of the few people Reuban comes to reflect. Sitting over a white stone bench, he peered up at the great tree before him. He was a man of his early seventies. Tall with long hair and beard, wearing a soft pair lenses over his eyes and light grey suit, holding a long black cane. With his hands pressed firmly over the top of his cane. All the while, contemplating the News of the Attack of Arthamore.

The letter he received from Queen Maria spoke about the vision she had of the Prodigy. She said she was sending one of her knights and that they would bring the Prodigy to their school. But after hearing of the attack on Arthamore over the Media, many feared that she might had been lost in the attack.

Times have grown desperate.

After Ataria had fallen to the Fallen to the Grimm, King Larr and the high council had issued command for all knights to join the war effort against the Grimm. Many of the teacher and students went off to join the Royal Guard. After learning the Grimm slipped past the main Gateway undetected by the Beacon Armada, defenses around the Kingdom had doubled. Or they joined with the forces in the outer realm of Ovala to help in repealing the Grimm forces.

Reuban uttered a sigh as he narrowed his head. When suddenly, he heard a voice from behind.

"Professor Reuban?"

Reuban was startled at the sudden voice. But upon glancing back, he saw Qrow Branwen standing behind him.

"Qrow?" Reuban said, surprised as she stood up from the bench.

"Qrow Branwen, what are you doing here?"

"Queen Maria sent me." Qrow claimed.

"You?" Reuban said.

"Queen Maria wrote she was sending one of her knights. And she sent you?"

"Apparently." Qrow said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you find the prodigy?" Reuban asked, curiously.

Qrow glanced back to Pyrrha, who stood behind him. She glanced up at the headmaster, shyly.

"Well hello there, little one." Reuban said.

Pyrrha stepped out from behind Qrow. She raised her hand and waved to Reuban.

"Hello." she said, smiling.

Reuban glanced up at Qrow.

"So this is the one Akara chose?" He said, curiously.

"She's quite young to be the prodigy."

"I thought so as well," Qrow insisted.

"But apparently she the one Akara chose to be the next prodigy."

Reuban stood up as he glanced at Qrow.

"I heard what happened to Arthamore," Reuban insisted.

"How did you escape?"

Qrow narrowed his head, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was a close call," Qrow insisted.

"But we managed to slip out into the mountains. We had to evade several fighters before we could use the Pendant."

Reuban uttered a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods." He said.

"Queen Maria said you and your staff would be here waiting for us," Qrow insisted.

"Where is everyone?"

Reuban narrowed his head.

"Times have become desperate since we Ataria fell to the Grimm." Reuban insisted, as he made his way back toward the entrance.

* * *

Reuban came through the doors of his office as Qrow and Pyrrha followed him inside. It was there that a large desk with several artifacts along each side of it's surface. Three glass stain windows behind the desk, overlook the entire academy. Several large shelves stood along the walls off to each side. Most of them were wither filled with books ore other artifacts and weapons.

"What do you mean they were called to the palace?" Qrow asked, curiously.

"King Larr and the high council has issued a declaration," Reuban insisted as he came behind his desk.

"All students and Teachers from each Academy able to fight are to be drafted into the royal Guard and our forces in Ovala."

"Has Larr lost his mind?" Qrow proclaimed, raising an eyebrow in utter disbelief.

"Some of those students aren't even old enough to serve in the military."

It was indeed true many of their students were not of age to fight in the military. But their forces were struggling to hold back the Grimm as it was. They've had to spare whatever forces they could. And now with the news of Ataria being overrun by the Grimm and the recent attack of Arthamore, the threat of them evading their forces and attacking the capital concerned the council. If that were to happen, they would be defenseless.

As much as Reuban was resentful with the idea of sending his students into Military service before completing their training, the protection of their realm and their people was more vital.

"The Grimm have been relentless against our forces," He insisted as he sat down over his massive brown leather seat.

"If the Grimm manage to slip passed our forces like they did with Beacon, we can't afford the Kingdom to be defenseless."

"I understand that," Qrow claimed.

"But the reason we came to this Academy is so you can train the prodigy. Your Academy are the only ones left who know the Knight's teachings."

Pyrrha glanced up at Qrow, curiously. They kept mentioning the Prodigy? Was he referring to her?

"Didn't you inform the council of Queen Maria's letter?" Qrow asked, curiously.

Reuban shook his head.

"I'm afraid it can't be helped," He stated, glancing back at the Knight of Ataria.

"And with the recent news of Arthamore, we feared the worst. Besides, the other professors have all gone to aid our forces in Ovala. I could contact them but it may be days before they are able to return to train the prodigy."

"Then it's worth the risk," Qrow insisted.

"We have to get someone who an train the Prodigy. It may be our only chance to defeat Salem and bring an end to a war."

Reuban narrowed his head, leaning back in his seat as he pondered. Many of the professors here had studied the teaching of the Knight's of Opara and had mastered all their ways and Techniques of Fighting. Such takes years of practice and studying from the old books records. He himself knew much of the knight's teachings. But he was far too old to teach the girl.

He could contact one to at least return to the university to train the Prodigy. There would be no Guarantees as to when they would be allowed to return to the university. But what other choice was there?

The Prodigy was the only hope they had for defeating Salem and the Grimm.

"Very well, Qrow," He said, glancing back to them.

"We will need to speak to the Grand Council tomorrow."

Qrow nodded his head.

"Alright." He said.

"In the meantime, I will allow you and the Prodigy to stay in the dorms," Reuban said.

"The students have all cleared out their dorms. So they should all be cleared."

* * *

Qrow came in through the front door of one of the dorms on the third floor. He step as he glanced around at their living arrangements. There was a kitchen off to his left with a fridge, stove and Microwave. There was a long Colbert separating the kitchen from the dining table. Across from that was the the living room which consisted of one single couch and two armchairs in front of a large flat monitor over the wall.

He looked back at Pyrrha.

"Come on, Kid." He said.

Pyrrha walk in after him. She looked around the dorm, curiously.

"We're staying here?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"Looks like it." Qrow said as he peered down the hallway at the four rooms.

"There's four bedrooms down the hall. You can sleep in whatever one you want. I'll take the couch."

Qrow walked over into the living room. He then turned and sat d own, uttering a sigh as he leaned his head back. He reach down into his pocket and pulled out his drinking flask and undid the top before taking a drink.

"I'll have to go into town to get us some dinner." he said as he leaned his head back.

Pyrrha narrowed her head. So much had changed and in such a short time. But why? Why were they here at the Academy? In a Different Kingdom no less?

She thought back to what he said back in Headmaster Reuban's office. He kept saying Prodigy. Was he really referring to her?

Pyrrha walked up to Qrow.

"Qrow?" she asked, curiously.

Qrow leaned his head up, glancing down at her.

"What is it, Kid?" He groaned.

"Who did you mean when you said Prodigy?" she asked, curiously.

"Huh?" Qrow said, tilting his head.

"You and that man were called me Prodigy." Pyrrha insisted to him

Qrow then narrowed his eyes. He then stood up from his armchair as he walked over the window. Placing his arm over the window frame, he leaned forward as he pondered. He knew he would have to tell her at some point. He had been holding it off until they had gotten to Lothadare. Now that they were here, now seemed like the time to do so.

"Did anyone ever tell you about the Prodigy of the Realms?" Qrow asked, glancing back to her.

Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Oh, yes," she insisted.

"I read it in Akara's book. When the former knight of Opara chooses their successor and trains them to be the next knight."

Qow nodded his head.

"That's right, kid," He said.

"And Akara has chosen her Prodigy."

Pyrrha looked up at Qrow in confusion.

"But mother and father said there could never be another prodigy." She said.

Qrow stood up from the window and turned to her.

"So they say," Qrow said.

"But the fates spoke granted Queen Maria a vision of the future. And that vision showed that Akara had chosen a prodigy."

Pyrrha widened her eyes, both in awe and anticipation.

"She did..." she said.

As Qrow nodded his head, Pyrrha felt a rush of excitement. She couldn't believe it. Not only had the cycle of the knight's not been broken, but now Akara had chosen a prodigy.

"But does that mean...?" she asked, curiously.

Qrow then turned to face her. But what he would say next would change everything.

"Its you," Qrow said.

"Akara chose you as he Prodigy."


End file.
